Moving in Together
by Fifitehvampire
Summary: In Spencer's POV. Spencer moves in with Ashley and Kyla after Ashley askes her to move in.
1. Moving out of the parents house

AN: I do not own anything. All credit goes to Tom Lynch. South of Nowhere may have ended, but the story continues.

Story Summary: In Spencer's POV. Takes place after the webisode "The Day After." Spencer moves in with Ashley and Kyla, after Ashley asks her to move in with her. They deal with the drama of moving in with each other, and building a stronger relationship.

Read and Review please!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 1

I sighed as I put the last bag in the trunk and closed it. I turned around to see my dad, my mom, Glen, Chelsea, and of coarse Ashley standing in front of my parent's house. _Yeah, my parent's house, _I thought to myself.

"Well, that's the last of it," I said with a smile. I took a step forward to give my mom a hug, but she beat me too it. The breath was slightly knocked out of me before I returned the hug. "Its not gonna be the same with out you here," she said with a choke as she pulled out of the hug. _God, I hate it when she cries, _I thought to my self before saying, "Mom, its not like I'm moving out of the state. I'm only gonna be about an half an hour away."

"Yeah, I know that. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself, and don't be a stranger, you too better come over for dinner every once in a while," she said as she held back her tears. "Don't worry Paula," an angelic voice said, "We'll be back be for you know it, and remember, I did give you a key, so come over whenever you like." I smiled as I looked at Ashley. _She always knows what to say, _I thought to myself. She smiled back as my mom let go of me, and I moved to stand in front of my dad. "Bye sweetie," he said before hugging me. I hugged him back tightly as I said, "Bye dad. Please take care of mom," I added the last part in a whisper. He nodded as we let go of each other. I took a step side ways and looked at my brother, who had an arm wrapped around Chelsea. "I know I'll probably see you two a lot before Chelsea leaves, but just please take care of each other," I said to them. Chelsea smiled before giving me a hug, and Glen nodded. After Chelsea hugged me I stood in front of my brother.

"Its not gonna be the same without you snoring every night," he said with a slight laugh and a smile. "Oh shut up. I'll miss you butt head," I said before giving him a hug. "I'll miss you too sis," he said as he hugged me back. I let go of him with a sigh as I took a step back. Someone grabbed my hand, and I didn't have to look up to know it was Ashley. "Ready?" she asked me. I only nodded as we got in the car.

I rolled down the window as Ashley pulled out the driveway and waved. My family waved back, and I continued to look back until I couldn't see them anymore. I sighed as I turned around back into my seat. "You okay?" Ashley asked me as she took my hand again. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, everything's moving so fast I guess. I mean, Chelsea is going to Paris, and Glen is staying here, and is gonna start coaching young kids in basketball this summer. Aiden and Kyla seem to be at it again, and happy. Madison, well Madison is promoting you in the only way possible right now. My parents seem happier than they have in a long while, even though their little girl is moving out. Then there's you and me. I'm moving in with you, and we have the whole summer together, then I start college in the fall," I explained to her.

"Yeah, it does seem like everything is moving fast," she said, "Are you happy with this?" she asked me. "Of coarse I am Ash. I love you, and now that I'm out of high school, I can be with you whenever I want too," I said as I kissed the back of her hand. She smiled at me and said, "I love you too." I smiled again as we rode in a comfortable silence as we headed to our apartment. _Our apartment, I really do like the sound of that, _I thought to myself.

I decided to turn the radio on, so as I turned up the volume, it was already on my favorite station. I smile as Metro Station's "Seventeen Forever" came through the speakers. "I love this song," I said as I listened to the lyrics. "Me too," Ashley said, "It reminds me a lot of when we first got together." "Yeah, I guess it does," I said as I smiled at her. She smiled back as we stopped at a stoplight. "Hey Ash," I said. "Yeah?" she asked as she turned to look at me. I smiled before leaning in and kissing her. She smiled into the kiss as she grabbed me by the face and deepened it. A horn honking behind us made us break the kiss with a laugh, before Ashley pulled forward.

After about a 20-minute drive, and no traffic, we pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot. Ashley pulled up into a parking spot right next to Aiden's car. Him and Kyla had brought some of my stuff over too. Ashley and I got out of her car and joined Aiden and Kyla by his.

"Thanks for helping me move in Aiden," I said with a smile. "No problem. Anything to help a friend," he said.

"Oh please. We all know you're just helping to spend more time with Kyla," Ashley said.

"Ashley!" I exclaimed. "What? You didn't let me finish. I approve, just don't go breaking her heart again," Ashley said with a smile as she looked at Aiden. "Don't worry, we're taking it slow this time," he said as he put an arm around Kyla. She just smiled.

"Okay, sorry to break this little love fest up, but the sooner we get my stuff unloaded, the sooner we can relax," I said with a smile. "She's right, we got a lot of work to do," Ashley said. We all agreed as we started unpacking my stuff from Ashley and Aiden's cars.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: Well, there's the first chapter! Tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas to how I can improve the story, or just any ideas at all for the story, let me know.


	2. Moving in

AN: Thanks for the reviews. See Ch. 1 for my disclaimers. Now on with the story.

Story summary: In Spencer's POV. Spencer moves in with Ashley and Kyla after Ashley asks her to move in. They deal with the drama of living together, and building a stronger relationship. Read and review please!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 2

It took us about an hour and a half to unpack everything, and even though there was abit of arguing, we did it pretty quickly.

I let out a breath as I set the last box down before sitting on the couch. "Well, that's the last of it," Aiden said as he sat next to me. "Yeah, now all we get to do is unpack it all," I said with a sigh.

"You're gonna be on your own with that one. I'm kinda taking Kyla out on a date," he said. "Oh, well that's fine. Ashley and I can do it," I said. "Do what?" Ashley asked as she sat on the other side of me. "Unpack all of my stuff. Aiden is taking Kyla out tonight," I told her. "Oh, that's fine I guess," Ashley said. "Hey, look on the upside, it gives us alone time," I said with a smile. "Yeah, I guess it does," she said, smiling back.

"Okay! Well, our reservations are in about an hour, so tell Kyla I'll be back in about 30 minutes," Aiden said as he headed for the door. "We will," Ashley said. He smiled before leaving.

"Ashley, Spencer, can you two come help me get ready?" Kyla asked as she came into the room. "Of coarse, sis," Ashley said. "Yeah, we'd be happy too," I said as Ashley and I stood up to follow Kyla into her room.

Okay, instead of explaining the whole helping Kyla get ready for her date part, lets just say it took us about 10 minutes to pick out a good outfit for her, and another 15 minutes for her to do her make up, straighten her hair, and all that other good stuff. By the time she was all ready, Aiden had already returned.

"You look beautiful," Aiden said as Kyla walked up to him. "Thank you," she said with a blush.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Ashley asked, playing the overprotective sister role. Aiden smiled, fully understanding where she is coming from, "Well, I'm gonna take her to dinner, and then a movie, and last but not least, a walk on the beach," he explained to her.

"Sounds good," Kyla said. "Yeah, it does," I said. "Keep her out as long as you like," Ashley said. "Really?" Aiden asked. "Sure, make a reservation at a hotel if you want to," Ashley said. "Oh, okay," Aiden said, getting the message, "Then we'll be back sometime tomorrow morning." "Sounds like a plan," Ashley said. He nodded in agreement as he escorted Kyla out the door.

Ashley let out a sigh as she closed the door behind them. "So, what happened for them taking it slow?" I asked. "Well, who knows when the next time will be when we get alone time together, so I wanted to make it as long as possible," Ashley said as she looked at me. "Oh, great idea, but you do know we still have to unpack all of my stuff, right?" I said to her. "Yeah, I know, but it shouldn't take long, since I've already made space in the bathroom, and in my room already for you," she said. "Really?" I asked a bit surprised. "Yeah, I kinda had my hopes up that you'd say yes," she explained.

I smiled at her, "Ash, you know I can never say no to you," I say to her. "Yeah, I kinda figured that," she said as she stepped closer to me. "You're so cocky," I say as I wrapped my arms around her neck. "And you love it," she said. "Yeah, I do," I said before pecking her on the lips, "Now, we need to start unpacking," I smiled as I stepped away from her. "You're such a tease," Ashley said with a pout. "Aww, but you love it, don't you?" I asked her. "Yeah, I do," she said with a smile. I smiled back as I grabbed the first box and started unpacking.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: There's chapter 2, tell me what you think. Also, I know it's a bit short, hopefully the next couple of chapters will be longer. We will see, but until then, you must review!


	3. Alone time, Spashley style

AN: Hey everybody, here's the next chapter. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great! See chapter 1 for my disclaimers.

Story Summary: Spencer moves in with Ashley and Kyla after Ashley asks her to move in. They deal with the drama of living together, and of building a stronger relationship with each other. Read and review please!

**Warning, this chapter is rated NC-17 for sexual content. If you are too young to read this, or do not wish to read this, I suggest you skip this chapter!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ch. 3

"Ashley!" I shrieked, as she threw yet another piece of clothing at me.

"What? You said help, so I'm helping," she explained.

"Yes, but I meant set the clothes next to me as you unpack them, not throw them at me," I said.

"Come on, Spence, this way is more fun," she said with a pout.

"Oh, alright, but just throw them next to me, and not at me please?" I asked her in a soft voice.

"Of coarse, babe, of coarse," she said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile, as I put up another article of clothing into my dresser.

"Ugh, come on Spence, we've been at this for like two hours, when are we gonna take a break?" Ashley asked, a few minutes later.

"Hang on, I'm almost done," I said as I put the last of my clothing into my dresser. "There, I'm done!" I exclaimed.

"Finally! Now, I get my Spencer time," Ashley said as she stood up.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I asked her, as I stood in front of her.

"This," she said as she put her fingers in my belt loops and pulled me into a heated kiss.

**Warning, NC-17 ahead!**

I moaned as I deepened the kiss, resulting in her releasing out her own moan. She rubbed her tongue on my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I happily accepted by parting my lips. She entered her tongue, deepening the kiss even more, and rubbed her tongue along mine, and while doing all this; she had backed us up into the bed. The back of her legs hit the edge of the bed, and she fell back, and I fell along with her, never breaking the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance as our hands roamed over each other. Neither of us was giving up on the kiss, but we ended up breaking it anyway because of the lack of air.

I looked down at Ashley, "Hey there," I said with a smirk.

"Hi yourself," she said, smirking back at me, "This will never do."

"What exactly will not do?" I asked her.

"This," she said as she waved her hands in the air between us, "You're on top," she explained.

"Oh, well what are you gonna do about it?" I asked her.

She smirked again before flipping us over, her ending on top. "That," she said.

I smiled up at her before saying, "Make love to me, Ash."

"I'd be happy too, but one problem, we're still wearing clothes," she said.

"What are you gonna do about that?" I asked her.

"This," she said, as she grabbed the bottom of my shirt and swiftly pulled it off of me. I smiled up at her as I did the same to her. Our bras soon followed, and then our pants.

We both lay there, only in our panties, taking in the familiar sight of each other.

"You're so beautiful," Ashley said as she ran a finger from my cheek and all the way down to the rim of my panties.

I smiled at her before she took the cotton material of my panties between her fingers, and slipped them off. She slipped hers off right after mine, before climbing back on top of me.

She smiled before kissing me, our breast brushing up against each other, making us both moan out. She entered her tongue into my mouth as she ran her hand down my body, and stopping at my entrance. She broke the kiss, and moved to my neck as she ran her hand up and down my inner thigh. She kissed my pulse point, before nipping at my ear. She continued to tease me down below as she suck on my ear.

"Ash…please," I moaned out while she still teased me. She stopped nipping at my ear and looked me in the eye. Then, she smiled at me as she rubbed her hand over my entrance. I let out a moan as she ran a finger over my clit.

"You're so wet," she whispered in my ear before she entered a finger into me. I let out the loudest moan yet as she started pumping in and out of me. She started off slow, but soon she picked up speed as I rode her finger.

"God Ash," I moaned out as she entered another finger, and flicked my clit with her thumb every once in a while. She continued pumping in and out faster, and faster, before I couldn't take it anymore, as she flicked my clit one more time before an earth shattering orgasm shook my entire body. She held onto me as I rode out my orgasm. I let out a shaky breath as I smiled up at her.

"You okay?" She asked me with a smirk. "Always," I said, "Now its your turn." I smirked before flipping us over.

She smiled up at me as I leaned down and kissed her, and ran my hand down her body the same way she did to me earlier. I kissed her a few more times before moving to her neck, and running my hand along her inner thigh. I nipped, and bit her neck as I continued to tease her.

"Spence, I can't take it anymore," she said as I hovered above her entrance. I smiled at her before I entered her with a finger. She let out a moan as I started pumping in and out of her. I flicked her clit with my thumb once, before I entered another finger, and started pumping faster. She continued to moan as I picked up more speed, and finally, with one more flick of her clit with my thumb, she came all over my hand. I held her as she rode out her orgasm. I smirked at her as I licked my fingers before looking at her.

She yawned once, and I smiled before saying, "Aww, is someone tired?"

She nodded once before scotching up on the bed and laying her head down on a pillow. I smiled at her as I slid up next to her. We slipped under the covers, and curled up into each other's arms. I smiled at her, and kissed her on the forehead before saying, "I love you, Ashley."

"I love you too, Spencer," she said before sleep took over her. I smiled one last time before sleep took over my own body.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: There you have it, chapter 3! I know the sex scene isn't that great, but I hope it was good enough. Also, break is over for me, so I'll be back in school, and probably not be able to update as much, but I will as soon as I can, so until next time review please!


	4. First morning of living together

**AN: **Hey guys, here's another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been keeping me busy. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Story Summary: Spencer moves in with Ashley and Kyla after Ashley asks her to. They deal with the drama of living together, and of building a stronger relationship with each other. Read and review please!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 4

I woke up in a sleepy haze. The presence of Ashley's warm body still next to me made me smile. She had her head nuzzled into my neck, with both arms wrapped around my waist. My stomach grumbling kinda ruined my moment though. Already knowing that Ashley was a heavy sleeper, I knew exactly how to get out of my position without waking her. I silently and slowly adjusted her arms that were wrapped around me before quickly slipping out from under her, and off the bed. I picked up my underwear and slipped them along with my bra before slipping on my robe that was hanging next to the bed. I tip toed around the bed and into the kitchen. I was met with the fresh smell of coffee, and Kyla sitting at the table.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Mornin," I said as I headed over to the refrigerator.

"Have fun last night?" she asked me.

"Yeah, we got everything unpacked and put away mostly everything," I said as I pulled out the bag of bagels and the cream cheese. "What about you?"

"We had a great time. He took me to dinner, then to a movie and ended it with a walk on the beach. We ended up going to his house afterwards. He dropped me off early this morning," she told me.

"Sounds like you had fun," I said as I popped the bagels into the toaster oven. I opened the pantry and grabbed a coffee cup before pouring myself a cup of coffee. I added sugar and cream, before mixing it and joining Kyla at the table.

"Yeah, we did," she said as I took a sip of my coffee. "I really think him and I will work out this time."

"That's good to hear, Kyla," I said with a smile.

She smiles back before saying, "Yeah, I mean we already had that connection, now we just gotta make it stronger."

"I really hope it works out for you two," I said.

"Me too," she said.

The sound of my bagels popping up made me get up out of my seat to fix them up. I quickly put them on the plate and smeared them with cream cheese. Arms wrapping around my waist made me stop all my actions.

"Morning babe," Ashley's raspy voice hitting my ear sent a shiver down my spine.

"Morning Ash," I said as I turned around to look at her. She was in the same attire I was, but much more sexier. She smiled at me before pecking me on the lips.

"Morning breath," I said.

She smiled before saying, "Be right back," and headed for the bathroom. I just smile as I grabbed my plate and sat back down at the table.

"Looks like you two did more than just unpack last night with the way Ashley was glowing, and your glowing abit to, I might add," Kyla said with a smirk.

I blushed slightly at her comment. Ashley and mine's sex life wasn't exactly something we talk about with Kyla. "Yeah, well what can I say? I'm totally in love with Ash," I told her with a proud smile.

Her smile softened, "I know, and I'm happy for you two, and I'm also happy that you moved in. You're like a sister to me Spence," she told me.

"Aww, Kyla, I feel the same way about you. One day, I'll hope I'll really will be your sister," I told her.

"Thinking about your future with her already?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"It has crossed my mind a few times. Like I said, I love her, and there's the possibility that I wanna spend the rest of my life with Ashley," I said.

"I think it would be great if you two end up getting married," she said.

"Yeah, but first I gotta get through college and start my dream career," I told her.

She smiled at me as Ashley walked back into the kitchen and went to poor herself a cup of coffee. "So, what are my two favorite girls talking about?" she asked as she sat next to me.

"Nothing much really, just how great I think it is that she moved in," she said while winking at me.

I smiled at her briefly before saying, "Yeah, and about Kyla's date last night too."

"That's cool, so you have fun last night?" Ashley asked as she sipped her coffee, and I finally started eating my breakfast.

"Yeah, it was nice. He's really sweet, and I always have fun with him," Kyla told Ashley.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," she said as she smiled at me.

I smiled back, getting what she meant, and held her hand.

"Love you," Ashley said.

"Love you too," I said as I kissed the back of her hand.

"Okay, well I gotta go get ready. I'm working at the shelter again today, along with Aiden, who should be here to pick me up in about 45 minutes," Kyla said as she stood up.

"Okay," we said in unison.

She smiled at us before she headed to her bedroom.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Ashley asked me.

"Well, why not go on a double date with Glen and Chelsea," I suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Why don't you call Glen, and I'll get our shower ready," Ashley said.

"Okay," I said as we got up, put our dishes in the sink, and headed into our bedroom.

Ashley headed into her bathroom, while I headed for my cell that was charging on the side table next to the bed. I picked up the phone and hit the speed dial number for Glen's number.

After two rings, he picked up.

"_Hey, sis," he answered tiredly._

"Hey, Glen. I hope I didn't wake you," I said.

"_No, not really. So, what do you need?" He asked me._

"Well, I was wondering if Chelsea and you wanted to go on a double lunch date with Ashley and I?" I asked him.

"_Sure, that sounds great. What time, and where do you two want to eat at?" He asked._

"Noon, I'm sure," I said. "And, Ashley probably wants Italian, so how about Johnny Carinos?"

"_Alright, sounds good. I'll see Ashley, and you there at noon," he said._

"Okay, bye Glen," I said.

"Bye, sis," he said before we hung up.

"All worked out?" Ashley asked me as I turned around.

"Yeah, and I hope your in the mood for Italian, cause we're going to Johnny Carions," I told her.

"Sounds great. Come on, shower is ready," she said as she started shedding clothes while heading for her bathroom.

I smiled as I started shedding clothes too and followed her into the bathroom.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **There you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope you like the interaction between Spencer and Kyla, I'm really trying to get them to have that sister vibe. I also need you guys to vote on what's gonna happen in the next chapter with them in the shower.

1- Sex Scene.

2- No sex scene, but more of a romantic shower together.

It will really help a lot if you guys could vote! Thanks, and can't wait to read your guys reviews. But I need reviews to read, so please review!


	5. First shower while living together

**AN: **Hey, guys! Wow, you guys really sent those reviews in, and I absolutely appreciate the love and support you guys are giving me, which is what is giving me the courage to continue this story. Now, on to the votes. You sent them in like crazy, but there can only be one winner, and it was…drum roll please…number 2! Yes, they are gonna have an romantic shower together. Also, I wanted to put the lunch date into this chapter, but the shower scene was it bit longer, so it will defiantly be in the next chapter. So, please read and review so I can write it! See chapter 1 for my disclaimers.

Story summary: Spencer moves in with Ashley and Kyla after Ashley asks her too. They deal with the drama of living together, and building a stronger relationship.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 5

I had noticed that the bathroom's temperature had already risen when I closed and locked the door behind me. Steam had already started covering the bathroom mirror, and around the tile on the sink, as well as on the toilet. The edge of the bathtub/shower was covered in scented candles, and the shower was running. A vanilla scent hung in the air. _My favorite kind of candle, _I thought as Ashley stepped over the edge of the bathtub and under the already running water.

"Ashley, this is perfect," I said as I got into the shower next to her.

"The perfect shower for the perfect girl," she said with a smile as she pulled the shower curtain out.

I just smiled before giving her a kiss on the lips. She smiled while kissing me back before breaking the kiss.

"I'll take that as my thank you. Your welcome," she said with a smile.

I smiled back as she grabbed her bottle of 2-in-1-coconut shampoo.

"Want me to wash your hair?" I asked, taking the bottle of shampoo from her.

"Really? Thanks, babe," she said as she turned her back on me.

"Anything for you, Ash," I said as I squirted some shampoo into my hand and rubbed my hands together before I started applying it to Ashley's hair. I stared rubbing it into her hair as she let out a soft moan. "Don't get too excited Ash," I said with a giggle.

"Its not my fault you got magic fingers, Spence," she said.

I just smiled as I continued to lather the shampoo into her hair. A couple of minutes later, I said, "I'm done. You can rinse it out now."

"Okay," she said as she turned around to face me, so the water can rinse out the shampoo. I smiled at her before pecking her on the lips.

"I love you," Ashley said.

"I love you, too," I said.

After she finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, she grabbed my bottle of 2-in-1-vanilla shampoo.

"Your turn," she said with a smile.

I smiled back as we switched places, before I turned my back to her. The warm water beat down on my front as I listened her open the bottle, and squirted the shampoo into her hands before she sat the bottle back down on the side. The feeling of her fingers on my head warmed me down to my core. I also let out a moan as she continued to lather the shampoo into my hair.

"I think you're the one with the magic fingers, Ash," I said, while letting out another soft moan.

I felt Ashley's hot breath on my neck before she whispered in my ear, "I'm just getting started babe." A shiver went down my spine as she kissed the back of my neck. "Okay, I'm done," she said.

"Sure you are," I said as I turned around to face her so the water could rinse out the shampoo.

"I never said with what," she said with a smirk.

"Good, cause I'm not threw with you either," I said as I grabbed a washcloth and the bottle of Lavender body wash. She just smirked at me as I lathered up the washcloth with the body wash. I smirked before I slowly ran the washcloth across Ashley's shoulder and down her neck and to her breasts. She let out a moan as I ran the washcloth across each breast and back up to the other shoulder and down her arm. I continued to wash her body, while she kept moaning, until her body was all washed.

"There," I said as I finished before I pecked her on the lips.

"I think we're this close to rescheduling our lunch date with Glen and Chelsea," she said, her eyes filled with lust, and turning a dark chocolate brown.

"Tonight, I promise," I said, as I switched places with her so she could rinse her body.

"I'm holding you to that promise," she said as the soap and water ran down her body.

I licked my lips as she grabbed the bottle of Lavender body wash and took the washcloth that I was still holding.

"Now, its your turn," she said as she started to run the washcloth across my body, the same way that I had. The way her delicate fingers were brushing against my skin, and the softness of the washcloth was enough to for me to let out a moan, and I could feel the heat rise between my legs. She continued to wash me the same way I had until my body was all washed.

"Okay, you can rinse off now, babe," she said as she rinsed out the washcloth and hung it on the side.

I just smiled as we switched places again, so the water could rinse of the body wash. "Okay, I'm done," I said.

"Good, we better get out of here before I lose my full self-control," she said as she reached around me to turn off the water. I just smiled as I pulled back the curtains while she put out the candles. We both stepped out of the shower and grabbed our towels that sat on the bathroom counter. I wrapped my towel around me before taking Ashley's hand. She just smiled at me as I opened the door and headed into her room. I let go of her hand as I headed for our dresser, and she headed for our closet.

It took us about 45 minutes to pick out an outfit, do our make up, and our hair.

"Ashley! Come on, we're gonna be late unless we don't leave right now," I said as I grabbed my purse and waited next the front door.

"Coming!" I heard her yell from the bedroom. A minute later she came into the living room. "Okay, I'm ready," she said as she grabbed her purse and car keys.

"Finally, its 20 minutes till noon, and I promise my brother we'd be there at 12 o'clock sharp," I said.

"Okay, lets go," she said as we headed to the door, but she stopped me.

"What?" I asked, a confused expression on my face.

"I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look," she said, with pure love shinning in her eyes.

"Your just as beautiful, Ash," I said as I took her hand.

"Well, we could sit here all day and tell each other that they're beautiful than the other, or we could go to lunch," she said, still smiling.

I just smiled back before saying, "Let's go." She just nodded, as I pulled her out the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **There you have it, chapter 5. Hope you guys enjoyed it, even if you did vote for the sex scene. I will see you next time in chapter 6, but I need those reviews to read so I can write, so review please!


	6. Lunch date

**AN**: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, schools been keeping me busy lately, but I'm on break, so I decided to update. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, means a lot to me. Alright, now its time for the lunch date. Please read, and review! See chapter 1 for my standard disclaimers.

**Story Summary**: Spencer moves in with Ashley and Kyla after Ashley asks her to. They deal with the drama of living together, and of building a stronger relationship.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 6

We quickly headed to the elevator that would take us to the apartment complex parking lot. There was a comfortable silence as the elevator dropped down to our level. Though, the temperature was rising as we headed down. I tried to calm myself by breathing, and doing my best to keep my self-control in tact. I could see that Ashley was trying to do the same. Just in time, though, the elevator arrived at our level, and the doors opened. I let out a sigh of relief as we both headed to Ashley's black Porche. We both got in, and Ashley started the car before backing out of the parking lot, and onto the highway, heading into downtown L.A.

For about 5 minutes we rode in silence, both just comfortable with each other's presence, not needing to talk. I decided a little music wouldn't hurt, so I turned on the radio, and Brittany Spear's _Womanizer _came on. Both Ashley and I smiled as we started to sing along to Brittany's latest hit.

_**Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby**_

**_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby._**

Ash and I went into the chorus hitting all the high notes.

**_Womanizer_****_  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_**

**_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_**

**_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer_**

**_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_**

We continued into the second chorus, and continued through the whole song.

**_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_**

**_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of champion  
Too bad for you  
Just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard  
It could be easy  
Who you are, that's who you are, baby_**

**_Lollipop  
Must mistake me you're a sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you wanna  
But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby_**

**_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_**

**_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_**

**_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer_**

**_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_**

**_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_**

**_Maybe if we both lived in different worlds  
(Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer Womanizer)  
It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't  
You..._**

**_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_**

**_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_**

**_You Got Me Goin'  
You're Oh-So Charmin'  
But I can't do it  
U Womanizer_**

**_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_**

**_You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer_**

**_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)  
Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_**

**_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby_**

We hit the last note, and then looked at each other before we busted out laughing.

"Dang Spence, I didn't know you were that good at singing. I mean I've heard you a few times, but dang, that was good," Ashley said, after she had caught her breath.

"Well, I've had a great inspiration, and a great teacher," I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back, "You're too sweet," she said.

"Thanks, but its true. If it wasn't for you, I'd never have found who I truly was," I told her.

"I think we both found ourselves in each other," she said.

"Yeah, I guess we did. I love you, Ash," I told her.

"I love you too, Spence," she said.

We continued to ride through L.A. with music playing in the background, and us occasionally singing along, until we pulled up into the parking lot at Johnny Carino's. We quickly found Glen's car, and Chelsea and him standing next to it, waiting for us. Ashley quickly pulled into the parking lot next to them, before turning off the car, and us getting out. I quickly greeted my brother with a hug.

"Hey Glen," I said.

"Hey, sis. Get moved in okay?" he asked.

"Sure did. I worked Ash's tail off," I said, as he laughed.

"Yeah, but I got my Spencer time. That's all that mattered," Ashley said with a smirk.

"Okay, really didn't need to hear that," Glen said, as Ash and I laughed.

"I think its sweet," Chelsea said as I hugged her.

"See, she doesn't mind," I said.

"Okay, okay. I surrender," Glen said, holding his hands up.

We all laughed as Ashley said, "Okay, lets go eat, I'm hungry."

We all nodded in agreement as we headed inside.

Glen went up to the front desk, saying he had a reservation for 4. The man at the front desk quickly found our reservations, and a waiter lead us to our table, or booth I might add. I sat down first, Ashley sitting right next to me, with Chelsea across from me, and Glen across from Ashley.

"I'm Kristin, and I'll be your server. What can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Coke," I said.

"Make that two," Ashley said.

"Sweet Iced tea, please," said Chelsea.

"I'll have coke as well," Glen said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes with your drinks," Kristin said as she walked away.

We all grabbed our menus, and silently looked over them.

"So, what are you gonna get Spence?" Ashley asked me.

"Hmmm, I usually get the Shrimp Alfrado, but I might get the Chicken Parmesan instead," I told her.

"Sounds good, I think I'm gonna get the Chicken Alfrado," she said.

I nodded as Chelsea said, "I usually get regular Alfrado, but the Chicken Parmesan sounds good."

"It is," I told her.

"Then that's what I'm getting," she said

"Me too," I said.

"I think I'm gonna get the fish platter," Glen said.

"Yeah, its pretty good," Ashley said.

"Okay," he said.

Soon Kristin came back with our drinks and break. She then took our orders before leaving the table again.

"So, are you excited about Paris, Chelsea?" I asked, as we all ate some bread.

"Yeah, I am. I mean its Paris, France you know? I'm just afraid I'm gonna get too caught up in it," she told us.

"It really is beautiful there, espically at night. I could give you a list of some attractions that might be less popular then others, but are just as great," Ashley told her.

"Really? That would be great!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"No problem. When you leaving?" Ashley asked.

"Sunday," Glen said.

"Oh wow," I said.

"Yeah. Oh, mom and dad are having a dinner/get together Saturday night to say farewell to Chelsea. You two as well as Aiden and Kyla are invited, and we're gonna invite Madison," Glen told us.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I said.

"No we wouldn't," Ashley said.

Soon enough our lunch came, and the rest of the time we talked about Chelsea's trip to Paris, and abit about Ashley's music career, and other things just to pass the time until it was time to leave.

"Well, this was fun," I said as we headed back to our cars.

"Yes it was, we should do this again," Chelsea said.

"Yeah, so see you on Saturday?" I asked.

"Of coarse," Chelsea said as we hugged.

I quickly hugged her before going over to my brother.

"See you bro," I said.

"Bye sis," I said.

We said our final goodbyes before hopping in the car. Ashley cranked the car before pulling back onto the highway, and heading back home.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN**: Well, I hope you liked it! Next chapter will probably be a few days time skip to bring us to Saturday night dinner at the Carlin's house! Can't wait? Neither can I, so until next time, review please!


	7. Dinner with the Carlins Pt 1

**AN: **Hey guys! I'm here back with another chapter. I just wanna thank you guys again for all the great reviews, I really appreciate it. Now, here is part one of what I like to call 'Dinner at the Carlins'. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! See Ch. 1 for my standard disclaimers.

**Story Summary**: Spencer moves in with Ashley and Kyla after Ashley asks her too. They deal with the drama of living together, and of building a stronger relationship.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 7

**-Saturday-**

I felt the warm presence of Ashley's body pressed up against mine as I woke up. I played last nights events in my head with a smile on my face, but the smile slightly faded as I realized it was Saturday. _Chelsea leaves tomorrow, _I thought to my self. I silently sighed before untangling my self from Ashley, easily I might add, before throwing some clothes on and heading for the kitchen. I quickly glanced at the clock hanging above the stove, and saw that it read **11:55 a.m. **_Damn, Ashley's habits are starting to affect me, _I thought with a smirk,_ ah well, at least I know I'm starting to get use to living with her. _Realizing that Kyla was probably out with Aiden, and that I probably won't see her until later on tonight, her and Aiden being very ecstatic to accept my parents invitation to dinner tonight, I decided that a pot of coffee would be good right about now.

As I got the stuff out to make a pot of coffee, I thought about my first week living with Ashley. It was funny, cause we made the transition so easily, you know, from just being together, to being together 24/7. I guess with us dating for so long, and the fact that we were so in love with one another, it made it that much easier. Well, what ever the cause was, I'm happy, and so is Ashley. That is all that really matters.

After starting up a pot of coffee, I decided to watch some Saturday morning cartoons. I headed into the living room before plopping down on the couch. I grabbed the remote that was sitting on the end table, and turned on the T.V. I flipped to Cartoon Network, and Tom and Jerry came on. _My favorite, _I thought as I watched the never-ending chase of Tom trying to catch Jerry. Minutes passed of me laughing and watching T.V. before the timer went off, signaling that the coffee was done. I quickly headed into the kitchen to poor me a cup, and fixing it the way I like it before heading back into the living room.

I was too wrapped up in the cartoon to notice that someone sat next to me. A slight, sexy laugh made me jump a bit and broke me out of my trance, as I looked to see a sleepy Ashley sitting next to me, who was also cradling a cup of coffee, and dressed in a robe, like myself.

"Damn it Ashley, you're like a ninja. What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" I asked, venom in voice, but loaded with sarcasm.

"Come on, you know you love it," she said.

"Yeah, I love getting scared shitless out of my own pants," I said, my voice still dripping in sarcasm, along with me wearing a small smirk.

"Can't scare you out of what you're not wearing," she said with her own smirk.

"Now, whose fault is that?" I asked her.

"Oh, mine of course. Unless, you have something to tell me?" she says, with a fake, worried expression on her face.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but Aiden and I have in fact been sleeping around behind your and Kyla's backs. I don't know how happened, it just did," I said, a fake, sorry expression on my face.

"You're such a kidder," she says, as she starts laughing.

"You're not so bad your self," I said, laughing as well.

"Aiden, really?" she asked, as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, just kinda said it as it came to me," I said, trying catching my breath.

"Yeah, anyways, joke time is over. We need something to wear tonight, so I say we go shopping," she said.

"Alright, we got a good few hours on our hands, it's a date," I said.

"It sure is," she said as we got up.

"Come on, lets go get ready," I said as we headed for her bedroom, "And keep you hands to yourselves, we don't want the same incident from two mornings ago."

"Aww, come on Spence, how can I help myself when your standing two feet away from me in nothing but a robe," she said.

"You could have done something BEFORE I took a shower," I said.

"Well what can I say? I have absolutely no self-control when it comes to you, and especially when you're wearing practically nothing," she said with a smirk as we both searched for something casual to wear.

"Alright, you're off the hook, for now," I said with my own smirk as I picked out a pair of jean shorts, a black t-shirt with a red heart on it, a pair of socks, and a black bra with matching underwear.

I slipped off the robe; along with the bra and underwear I was wearing before slipping on the clothes I had picked out. After getting dressed, I turned around to see Ashley wearing around the same attire I was, except she was wearing a jean skirt, and a purple shirt with a red heart on it.

"I forgot that we bought a matching set," I said as I smiled at her.

She smiled back before saying, "Yeah, I know. I guess sexy minds think alike."

"Guess they do," I said.

"Come on, lets go finish getting ready," she said as she headed for the bathroom.

I smiled as I followed her. We spent the next half-hour putting on make-up, and straitening our hair. After we got finished getting ready, we headed back into her bedroom, grabbed our purses, before heading out the door. We quickly headed to the elevator, waited until it reached our level, and headed for Ashley's car. We got into the car before heading onto the highway, and headed for the shopping area of L.A.

We spent the next four hours going to store after store, and after finding the perfect outfits, along with matching shoes and jewelry, we headed back to our apartment. We quickly headed up to our apartment, and into our bedroom before we started pulling out various items, and organizing which items belonged to us. After 5 minutes of figuring what belonged to us, we started getting ready.

We both stripped before jumping in the shower. Promising ourselves that we could keep our hands to our selves until later tonight, we took a shower together. After taking a 15-minute shower, we quickly dried off before getting dressed. We quickly threw on bra and underwear before grabbing our outfits for the night. I had picked out a red low cut blouse, where the sleeves fell down around the shoulders, and a black knee long skirt to wear, along with black matching heels.

Ashley was wearing a light brown low cut blouse with no sleeves, and a short black skirt with black heels to match mine. After getting dressed we put on our jewelry before putting on our make-up. It took us a total of an hour to get ready.

"Lets go," I said as we headed for the door.

"Right behind you," Ashley said as she closed and locked the door behind us.

"Where's Kyla?" I asked as the elevator opened.

"She's getting ready at Aiden's," Ashley told me as the elevator dropped down to our level.

"Okay," I said as the elevator doors opened and we headed for Ashley's car.

We quickly got in her car before she started it up and drove onto the highway, heading towards my house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **There you have it, part one. Part two will be next, and I promise, in the next chapter you will finally see some drama. So until then review please, and I'll see you next time!


	8. Dinner with the Carlins Pt 2

**AN**: Hey people! Sorry its been awhile, but I've been so buys with school, and my computer had a virus for a couple of weeks, so I wouldn't be able to update anyway, plus I had a bit of writers block, but with me being on Spring Break, I've had time, so here you go! Enjoy! Read & Review please! See Ch.1 for my disclaimers.

**Story Summary**: Spencer moves in with Ashley and Kyla after Ashley asks her to move in. They deal with the drama of living together and of building a stronger relationship.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 8

Half an hour later, we rode up to my parent's house. Aiden's car was already parked in front of the house, along with Chelsea's, but Madison's was nowhere in sight. Ashley turned the car off before we got out and headed for the front door. I smiled at Ashley before opening the door.

"Mom! Dad! We're here!" I exclaimed before closing the door behind us.

"In the kitchen Spence," I heard my dad's voice say.

"Okay," I said as we headed for the kitchen.

Once I walked in the kitchen's threshold, I was engulfed with a hug, along with the strong aroma of food cooking.

"Geez mom," I said as I hugged her.

"Sorry Spence, I just missed you," she said as she let go of me.

"I missed you too," I said before she turned to hug Ashley.

I smiled as I saw the back of my dad, who was cooking at the stove.

"Hey dad," I said as he turned around.

"Hi sweetie," he said before he hugged me. "How've you been?" he asked me as he let go of me.

"Good, I moved in pretty easily," I told him.

"Good, so you're taking care of my little girl right?" he asked Ashley as she hugged him.

"Of coarse Mr. C," she said as she hugged him back.

"Good," he said.

I just smiled along with my mom as Aiden and Kyla walked in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Aiden said.

"Hey," Kyla said.

"Hey," we both said.

Then, a distant knock came from the front door.

"I'll get it," my mom said as she headed for the front door.

About 30 seconds later my mom walked back into the kitchen with Madison following her.

"Hey Madison," we all said in unison as she looked at us.

"Hey guys," she said with a small smile.

"Why don't you guys go hang out in the living room? Dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes," my dad said.

"Okay dad," I said as we all headed for the living room.

Glen, and Chelsea were sitting on the couch talking as we walked in, but soon stood up before giving Ashley, me, and Madison hugs.

"How are you?" I asked Chelsea as I sat next to her.

"Alright I guess. Just finished all my preparations for the trip today, so now all I have to do is catch my flight tomorrow, and everything should be ready when I arrive," she told Ashley, who was sitting next to me, and me.

I smiled at her as Ashley asked, "So, Glen, how are you handling all of this?"

"As long as she's happy, then I'm happy. I don't mind staying here at all, I'm quite happy actually, I'm looking forward to teaching those kids basketball," he said with a proud smile as he wrapped an arm around Chelsea.

"Aww, your too sweet," Chelsea said as she kissed Glen on the cheek. He just smiled at her, along with a smile towards Ashley and I. We smiled back as we heard a voice say, "Yes, it's going quite well actually."

I turned to see Madison and Kyla talking a couple feet away from us, and realized that it was Madison who just spoke.

Ashley also noticed this and asks, "What's going so well Madison?"

Madison smiled at her before telling Ashley, "Oh, I was just telling Kyla about my time in the recording studio, and how well it's going. We actually just finished recording the song, now Ethan is talking about the music video for it."

"Oh really?" Ashley said, and I was probably the only one that detected jealousy in her voice. I knew Ashley was okay with Madison using her songs, but I think she was still upset because Madison was using the song that she wrote for me, and the fact that she wasn't good enough to record and release that song herself.

"Yeah, I could never thank you enough for letting me use that song," she said with a true smile.

"Don't mention it," Ashley with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Something wrong Ashley?" Madison asked.

"Its nothing," she said as she looked at me.

I just gave her a sweet smile, hoping to boost her confidence.

"You sure?" Madison asked.

"Actually no, I'm not okay. I know I gave you permission to use my song, but it doesn't mean you have to rub in my face, and if it wasn't for you and…well Carmen, I would have never considered letting you use that song," Ashley said, her voice now fully dripping in venom.

"Looks like Carmen's little kiss did more than I thought," Madison said with a smirk.

"Ha! If it weren't for Carmen, I would have never asked Spencer to move in. If you weren't so jealous, I might actually feel sorry for you," Ashley said. I put an arm around her to show I was there, and supporting her. Everyone else had stepped out of the room to let us continue the conversation in private.

"Jealous, of you? Please, you're the one who's jealous," Madison said, her voice also dripping in venom.

"Sure Madison, you've always been jealous of me. Not only of well my talent of being able to write and sing good music, but of me being able to find someone to actually love and care for," she said while looking at me.

"Your right," Madison said with a sigh, "Your absolutely right. I always have been and I always will be."

"Its okay," Ashley said with a soft smile, "I know where you're coming from and I understand. I forgive you."

"Really? Okay, thanks for that. I didn't realize I really have found a good friend in you, and you too, Spencer," she said.

"Its okay Madison," I said.

"Thanks guys," she said with a smile.

We both nodded as my dad announced that dinner was ready. We got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Everything okay now?" my mom asked as we all sat down.

"Yeah, everything is fine," I told my mom as I took Ashley's hand.

My mom just smiled at me as dinner was passed around. The rest of dinner was uneventful as we all enjoyed dinner and light conversation. After dinner was over, Madison decided it was time for her to leave, said her goodbyes, promising to be at the airport tomorrow before leaving. Aiden and Kyla were next, and finally Ashley and I.

"Thanks for dinner mom," I said as I hugged her.

"Anytime sweetheart," she said as she hugged me back.

I let go of her before hugging my dad, "Thanks dad, it was delicious as usual," I said with a smile.

"Thank you honey," he said as he let go of me.

"See you tomorrow sis," Glen said as he hugged me goodbye.

"You know I'll be there I said as I hugged him back before moving over to Chelsea.

"Bye, and thanks for coming," she said as we hugged.

"Wouldn't have missed it for anything," I told her as we let go of each other.

Ashley quickly hugged Chelsea before turning to me.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," I said as I took her hand.

We both waved our last goodbye before heading out the door, down the driveway, and into Ashley's car.

"That was an interesting evening," I said.

"Yeah it was," she said with a smile before she took my hand, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, as I smiled back.

She smiled bigger as she started up the car, pulled out of the driveway, and down the road, heading back to our apartment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: **So, what did you think? I know the drama that happened wasn't the best, but I don't think Ashley's jealousy will go away just yet. So tell me what you think and I'll see you guys next time. Review please!


	9. Sad Goodbyes

**AN: **I know, I know, I'm horrible for not updating sooner, but I've been going through some stuff, which is behind me now. First, I had writers block, not much to explain there, second with the end of school, I had exams, and final work to turn in and things like that, but its summer now so I'll hopefully be updating more, and lastly I was falling hopelessly in love with someone I can and will never have. Now, I'm just trying to get over her, and find someone who will like me back. So, anyway, I'm sorry and I will try to update faster from now on. On with the story, please read and review! See chapter 1 for my disclaimers.

* * *

**Ch.9**

I groaned as the alarm clock next to the bed started going off. I quickly slipped an arm from under Ashley's sleeping body in order to turn it off before snuggling back into Ashley's warm figure. **8: 30 a.m. **was really too early, especially when Ash and I got home and we realized we had the apartment to ourselves, something's went down last night, if you know what I mean. After a few minutes of just laying there I finally decided that it was time to get up. I quickly unwrapped myself from Ashley's body before shaking her awake.

"Come on, Ash. We only have an hour and a half to get ready," I said as she slowly started to stir.

She faintly groaned before she sleepily says, "Five more minutes."

"Five more minutes my ass. We can't be late; we promised we'd be there on time. You know how much it means to Chelsea for us to be there," I told her as she rolled over to face me.

She slowly opened her eyes before looking up at me. "Alright, alright. I'm up," she said as she slowly sat up.

I just smiled at her as I stood up before heading to the bathroom to take care of business, if you know what I mean. Ashley slowly followed me to brush her teeth, before we switched place, and after we each finished up in the bathroom, we quickly started to pick out a casual outfit to put on.

I decided on a green blouse and a pair of jean shorts, and Ashley decided on a red low-cut blouse with a jean skirt. After getting dress, applying some light make-up, and doing our hair, we decided to go out for breakfast, so we quickly grabbed our purses before heading out the door and down to Ashley's car. We quickly got in the car before Ash pulled out of the parking lot, and onto the highway.

We spent the next 20 minutes talking and enjoying some music on the radio, before Ashley pulled into the parking lot of Ego's. We both got out of the car before heading inside and sitting at a table in the far corner.

"Wow, you were right, its so different during the day," Ashley said as she looked around the almost empty room.

"Yeah, I know, and what's really cool, you usually only see gay people, mostly women out this early," I said as I saw a couple a few tables down holding hands.

"Finally, a place where we can be us without any judgment or rude comments," Ashley said as she took my hand from across the table, and kissed the back of it. I just smiled at her as a waiter walked up to us.

"My names Abigail, can I get you anything?" she asked as she smiled at us.

"Yes, I'll have the breakfast burrito with an orange juice, and cup of coffee," I told her.

"I'll have the same, except I just want coffee," Ashley said.

"Okay, I'll be back with your order shortly," Abigail, said before turning and heading in the direction of the kitchen.

"I was thinking about performing here again when they have amateur night," Ashley said all of a sudden.

"Really?" I asked, kind of shocked.

"Yeah, I mean I don't expect to get anything out of it. I just want people to know that I'm still talented, and that I still like writing. I didn't give Madison all the songs that I had written. I, uh, well I wrote another one for you that I had written when I first realized I was in love with you," she said, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Ash, you never cease to amaze me," I told her as I kissed the palm of her hand.

She just smiled at me as the waiter came with our orders.

"Here you are," she said as she placed our plates and drinks in front of us.

"Thank you," we said in unison before smiling at each other.

"Of coarse," she said before setting the bill on the table.

"If you need anything else just let me know," she said before walking away.

"This looks delicious," Ashley said as she looked at the burrito before taking a sip of her coffee.

"It is," I said as I added some sugar and cream to my coffee before stirring it.

We both spent the next 15 minutes eating and talking before we both finished.

"You ready?" Ashley asked me.

"Yeah, I am," I said as we both stood up.

Ashley grabbed the bill before we walked up to the cashier and Ashley quickly paid for the meal before we headed out and to her car.

"Time to go to the airport," I said as I looked at the clock that was located in the middle of the dash on the car. It read **9:30 a.m.**

"Luckily the airport is only about 10 minutes away from here," Ashley said as she pulled out of the parking lot and on to the highway, heading for the airport.

She was right, 10 minutes later we arrived. We quickly found a parking place before quickly walking through the group of people right in front of the building before having to make our way through the large crowd that was gathered in the airport. We held hands, so we wouldn't lose each other as we tried avoid getting hit by luggage and people running here, and there. After 5 minutes of hurriedly walking, and almost losing each other, we finally found the lot where Chelsea's plane would be taking off, and then found Chelsea, and the rest of the group sitting off to the side, patiently waiting. We quickly approached the group, seeing my mom, my dad, Chelsea, Glen, Madison, Aiden and Kyla all sitting there. We quickly sat down next to Chelsea, who looked scared, and excited all at the same time.

"Hey Chels," I said as I wrapped an arm around her, while Ashley took one of her hands, cause Glen was holding the other, who happened to just smile and nod at us when we sat down.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," she said with a small smile.

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss this for the world," Ashley said as she squeezed Chelsea's hand.

"Still, it means a lot to me," she said.

We both just nodded as we all waited in silence before they announced that it was time for her to leave. The time came too soon as about 5 minutes later they announced that it was time for all passengers who were boarding the plane to Paris to board now. We all slowly stood up before Chelsea hugged Madison, then my parents, then Kyla and Aiden, and then finally us.

"We're really gonna miss you," I said as I hugged her, trying to hold back the unsheathed tears. "You're gonna do great though, I just know it."

"I hope so, and I'm gonna miss you guys too, and I don't wanna hear any more break-up drama with you two when I get back," she said as she let go of me before hugging Ashley.

"Don't worry, that's ancient history," Ashley said as she hugged her back.

"Good, just promise to take care of each other," she said as she looked at us.

"Always," we said in unison as we held each other's hands.

She just smiled at us and nodded before turning to Glen, who actually looked like he was about to cry. Ashley and I walked away a few feet to give them some privacy, but of coarse we saw the long hug, and kiss, but did not hear the words that were exchanged. I saw that Chelsea was in tears by the time the conversation was over, and as she gave one last wave to us as she turned to enter the entrance that will take her to the plane, tears started to fall from my eyes, and Ashley's as we waved back.

"She really is gonna do great," I said in a whisper.

"Yeah, she will," Ashley, said as she held my hand before taking her thumb and wiping away my tears.

I just smiled at her and copied her actions before we started to follow the rest of the group out of the airport. Once outside, we quickly said our goodbyes before heading into the crazy parking lot in the direction of Ashley's car, holding hands the entire time. Once we were in the safety of the car, we let go of each other.

"So where to next?" I asked as I looked at Ashley.

"How about the mall? We haven't been in awhile, and you need a new bathing suite, and you can never have too many summer outfits," she said with a smile.

"You just want to spoil me, not only that, but you want to go to Victoria Secret, don't you?" I said with a smirk.

"What can I say, I love you in lingerie, and you don't have that many pairs of it to begin anyway," she said with her own smirk.

"Alright, I guess we could go to the mall," I said as I sighed.

"I promise it'll be fun," she said as she slowly made her way out of the parking lot.

"Always is," I said as she pulled onto the highway and headed in the direction of the mall.

* * *

**AN: **So, what did u think? Hated it? Loved it? Let me know, and I promise I will update a whole lot faster. And a little heads up on the next chapter lets just say this shopping trip is going to get very interesting. That's all I'm saying, so until next time, review please!


	10. An interesting shopping trip

**AN**: Hey guys! Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. The reason this time was again writers block, plus the summer made me really lazy. I have some good news, I am dating an amazing guy named Mikie, and his reviews might pop up on here from now on, so be warned! XD Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, and review please! See Ch. 1 for my disclamers!

**Warning: Some sexual reference.**

* * *

Ch. 10

It took us only about half an hour to get to the mall. Ashley pulled into the mall parking lot on the JC Penny side, and slowly went down each aisle before finally finding a spot and pulling in. She turned off the car, and we both go out. I went around the side of the car where she stood waiting for me. She instantly took my hand, and we both walked up the parking lot, and into the entrance of the mall. Because it was a Sunday, it wasn't that crowded, but it was still pretty busy I saw as Ashley and I walked around people while we headed for the front of JC Penny to leave the store. We quickly headed for the escalator once we got out of the store, because Victoria Secret was on the second floor. We continued to hold hands and smile as we walked up to the entrance of the store, ignoring some of the comments, and snickers that were directed towards us. Ashley quickly let go of my hand once arrived at the store, and ran right up to a rack.

"Oh my god, Spence, come here," she shrieked as she shuffled through the bra and thong sets that were hanging there.

"What is it Ash?" I asked as I cautiously walked up to her.

"These are perfect," she said as she took a set of the rack and held it up for me to see. It was a baby blue bra with black lace, and you can practically see through it, along with a matching thong.

"At least there blue, I could have swore you were gonna pull out some with red on it," I said as I took the set from her hand.

"There out," she said with a slight frown.

"Poor you," I said as I shuffled through the rack myself. "Ash, these are so you," I said as I pulled out ones that were like mine, but instead of blue, they were green.

"Spence, I didn't know you had that much of a sexy side," she said as she took the set from me with a smirk. I just smirked back, before catching eye of the silk nightgowns.

"I'll be over here," I told here as I went over to them. She just waved at me as she continued to look around. I started to shuffle around in the nightgowns before I found one that I know would make Ash go weak in the knees. I pulled out one that was black, with red at the top, and just like the bra and thong, you could see through it.

"Defiantly meant for sex appeal," I said as I tucked it under my arm. I turned around to see Ashley checking out. I walked up to her quickly.

"Good, I'm ready to check out as well," I said as I came up next to her.

"Okay, let me see what you got," she said, as she tried to reach for the nightgown.

"Nope, it's a surprise," I said with a smirk as I set it along with the bra and thong set on the check out counter.

"You know I like surprises," she said as the store clerk rang our stuff up.

"I know you do, and believe me, this one will be worth it," I said with a smirk.

"Okay, your total is $69.95. Will that be cash or credit?" the store clerk asked in a bored tone.

"Credit," Ashley said as she pulled out her credit card and slid it through the pin pad machine. She punched in her pin number, before finishing her payment by signing the pin pad.

"Thank you for shopping at Victoria Secret, hope you have a wonderful day," the clerk said before handing Ashley the bag and her receipt.

"Thank you," we both said in unison before walking out of the store.

"So, where to next?" I asked her as I slipped my arm through hers.

"Well, I did say something about clothes. How about American Eagle? Or Aeropostale?" Ashley asked me.

"Hmm, how about both?" I suggested.

"Sounds good," she said as we headed for American Eagle, since it was also on the second floor, like most of the clothing stores. We quickly headed over to it, and once we did, we dived into shopping, trying to find what shorts and shirts matched well together, until we finally both had at least 4 outfits. We checked out quickly, before heading out of the store.

"I think I got enough outfits. You still wanna go to Aeropostale?" I asked Ashley.

"We can still look, we might find some stuff we like," she told me as we headed in the direction of Aeropostale.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," I said as I took her hand and laced our fingers together. She smiled at me as we entered the store. We both ended up finding a couple outfits in the store, so it was good that we went in there. We quickly checked out before leaving the store.

"Where to next?" I asked as we held hands.

She smirked before saying, "How about Spencer's?"

"Spencer's? Really Ashley? Do we really need that kind of stuff to be close and intimate with each other," I said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Of coarse we don't, but it's always good to try something different," she said as we headed for the first floor.

"True. Okay, we can go in there for a few minutes," I said as we headed towards the store.

"Trust me, it will be worth it," Ashley said with a smirk as we walked in to the store, which was located near the basement area.

I just sighed, taking in all the sex toys, lubes, and multiple porno available for purchase.

"Lets go look over here," she said as she pulled me in the direction of the lubes.

She went to one shelf and picked up a bottle.

"Perfect," she said as she held it up for me to see.

"Its vanilla flavored," I said as I licked my lips.

"Yes, like I said, its perfect," she said.

"Defiantly. Okay, we got lube, what else do you wanna look at?" I asked her.

"How about a strap-on?" she said while raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting, okay we can look," I said.

She smiled as she pulled me in the direction of the sex toys. She walked down an aisle that was nothing but dildos and strap-ons until she stopped in front of a section where strap-ons were hanging.

"Lets get this one," she said as she picked up one.

I looked at it. On the package it said the dildo was 8 inches long, it vibrated, and it was black. It came with a black harness.

"It vibrates, are you sure that's not taking things too far?" I asked.

She just took my hand and headed to the front of the store. "Of coarse not, don't you trust me?" she asked me as we walked.

"With everything that I have. Alright, we can try it," I said as she walked up to the register.

She just smiled as the clerk rang our order up, and Ashley paid for it. We left the store both with smiles.

"Alright, what do you say to heading home and trying this thing out?" she asked as we walked out of the mall and in the direction of her car.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, but how are you gonna get Kyla out of the house?" I asked as she threw the stuff in the back of the car as we got into it.

"Good point. Well we could go on a date tonight, you know dinner, and maybe a walk on the beach, and well I could rent us a hotel room, if you want?" she asked as she cranked up the car, backed up and headed out of the parking lot.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I mean last time we had a hotel room together it was when we ran away. Lets just go out for the night, and have some fun," she said as she pulled onto the highway.

"Okay, but to make this night really special, I get ready at my parents house, and you get ready at the apartment. Then you can pick me up. I like the way that my mom does my hair, I want her to do it," I said as she continued to drive.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," she said.

"I'll call my parents when we get back to the house," I said.

She just nodded as she continued to drive down the highway and towards our apartment.

* * *

**AN: **Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I had writing it. I plan on getting another chapter up tomorrow, but it may or may not happen. You see, I'm going on vacation, and I'm not gonna bring my laptop, cause I'll probably be to busy to write. So, I'm gonna try and write as much as possible before I leave. Anyways, review please. And the next chapter will be the FULL date, and there will be sex, I promise. So until next time, review!


	11. An unforgetable night

**AN**: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I got abit lazy and my computer has been down for the past week, but I'm back, and I think this is defianantly one of the fastest updates I've ever done. I also would like to say that I have a beta now, my boyfriend, but he didn't look over this chapter because I couldn't wait any longer, but I did proof read quite a few times. And I gotta say I'm proud of my self because this is the longest chapte I have ever written, but I can't promise them to all be this long. Anyways, enough with my rambling, read and review please! See Ch. 1 for my disclamers!

**This chapter is rated NC-17 for sex, so if you don't like that sorta thing, then I suggest you leave, but if you do, then read and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 11**

**-4 hours later-**

I let out a sigh as my mom worked on my hair.

"You look beautiful, Spencer," my mom said as she smiled at me through the mirror I was sitting in front of.

"Thanks mom," I said as I smiled back. I was wearing a red strapless dress that stopped just above the breast, and it was a short-skirted dress as well, it showed off my tanned legs very well, and I was wearing red heels to match. My mom was wrapping my hair in a neat bun, and pinning it up nicely.

"Your welcome. Ashley is one lucky girl," she said as she finished fixing my hair.

"I'm the lucky one," I said as I started working on my make-up.

She just smiled before saying, "I'll let you do that, and I'll go down stairs and wait for Ashley, she'll be here in a little while," and headed for the bedroom door.

"Okay mom," I said as I continued putting on make-up.

15 minutes later, I had finished with my make-up and right on que, the doorbell rang.

_Just like old times, _I thought to myself.

"Spencer, Ashley is here!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled before grabbing my purse and my over night bag that was sitting on the bed and headed for the hallway, and down the stairs.

I walked down the stairs, and as I reached the bottom, I looked up, and was complete speechless by the sight before me. Ashley was wearing a black dress, and it had a v-cut neck that showed off some cleavage, and had a short skirt like mine. She was wearing black heels to match, and her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail.

"You look beautiful, Spencer," Ashley said as she took my hand with a smile.

I just smiled and said, "You look beautiful as well, Ashley."

She smiled my favorite smile by smiling bigger and crinkling her nose.

"Have fun you two, and be safe," my mom said, and my dad and Glen just smiled and waved as Ashley led me to the front door.

"We will mom," I said as I closed the door behind us.

"Feels like old times, doesn't it?" Ashley asked me as we walked to her car.

"My thoughts exactly," I said as she opened the passenger side door for me.

"My lady," she said as she gestured inside.

"Thank you," I said as threw my bag into the back, and slid into the car.

"Your so very welcome," she said before closing the door, walking around the car and getting in her self. She cranked it before pulling onto the road.

"So, where are we going first?" I asked.

"Well, since sun set is almost here, I figured we could go to the beach and watch it set. I brought a blanket for us to sit on," she said as she drove, never taking her eyes off the road, but also keeping a hold of my hand.

"Your such a romantic," I said with a smile as I rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand.

"Like I've said before, you bring out the best in me," she said as she smiled back.

I just continued to smile before turning on the radio. I turned it to Sirius satellite radio, and turned it to a pop station, and _Speechless _by The Veronicas came through the speakers.

"I love this song," I said as I listened to the slow beat of the song, and the lyrics.

"So do I," Ashley said.

We mainly just listened to the song, but also sang some parts of it too.

After that song went off, Ashley changed it to a rock station, and _There for you _by Flyleaf played through the speakers.

Ashley was silent for a minute before she spoke, "You know, this is the one song, that when I heard it, it really gave me the strength to change myself, and become a better girlfriend, and person towards you. I mean this song is just perfect for how I was when I left and went off to Europe, but when I heard it while I was in Europe, it gave me the strength I needed to face you, and change in the best way I could," she said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

I quickly wiped it away with my thumb before saying, "Ashley, I loved and love you just the way you are, and I always will. I'm glad you changed, it did help our relationship, but the Ashley I fell in love with will always be inside you some where, and it still shines through today."

"I still feel bad for how I treated you," she said.

"I know you do, but it's in the past now, you gotta let it go, I have," I said as I looked at her.

"I have, mostly, just some part of it still sits in the back of my mind," she said as she pulled into the parking lot at the beach.

"Well for tonight at least, lets just forget about it, and have a wonderful night together," I said as she parked in a parking space, and turned off the car.

"That's the plan," she said as she leaned over and pecked me on the lips.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back as we got out of the car, and she grabbed the blanket that was sitting on the back seat. We held hands and laced our fingers together as we headed for the beach to find a perfect spot to watch the sun set, which would be setting in about 4 minutes. It only took us about a minute as we set the blanket down right above where the tide was coming in. We sat down together, and I quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as she wrapped one around my waist and pulled me closer. I smiled as she smiled back, and we looked out into the calm ocean where the sun was fixing to set. We watched the sun slowly sink into the horizon, and right before it was about to disappear, we turned to each other, and kissed. The kiss quickly became heated as I rubbed my tongue on the bottom of Ashley's lip. She quickly granted me access as our tongues rubbed together, and we quickly started battling for dominance. Both of us were battling with equal strength, and the kiss lasted for about 2 minutes, before we finally broke for air. We rested our foreheads together, and were both panting.

"You sure you really wanna go to dinner?" Ashley panted out after catching breath.

"Yes, it's been awhile since we've been out to dinner with just the two of us. Can't you wait just a little longer?" I asked as I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"For you, I can," she said as she looked back at me.

"Good," I said.

"Alright, well our reservations are in about 20 minutes, so we better get going," Ashley said as she stood up, and offered her hand.

"Okay," I said as I took her hand, and she pulled me to my feet.

We quickly picked up the blanket, shook it to get all of the sand off of it, and folded it up before heading back to the car.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" I asked as Ashley put the blanket in the back seat and we got in the car.

"Spencer, are you really gonna ask me that? You know everything with me is always a surprise," she said as she cranked the car and backed out of the parking lot and onto the road that headed into the city.

"Oh right, you like the suspense of the moment by keeping things a secret," I said.

"It keeps things interesting," she said with a smile.

"It sure does," I said as I smiled back as I grabbed her hand.

Her smile brightened as we arrived in the city, and she headed for an area in the city where quite a few fancy and expensive places were located.

"Well it sure does look like your going all out for this date," I said, as I looked at all the places we passed.

"Nothings too good for my girl," she said.

"You spoil me way too much," I said.

"Its my job," she said as she pulled into a parking lot. I looked up and smiled as I saw what restaurant we where at.

"Wow, Red Lobster. Defiantly not a bad choice," I said as she pulled into a parking place.

"Yeah, I'd figured since we had Italian a couple of days ago, seafood would be a good choice," Ashley said as she turned off the car and we got out.

"It is," I said as we headed into the restaurant.

She just smiled as she grabbed my hand and approached the front desk that was near the door.

"How may I help you?" the lady asked with a smile.

"Yes, I have a reservation for two," Ashley said.

"Name please," the lady said as she got on her computer.

"Davies," Ashley said.

"Here we are," she said as she clicked on the name, "Yes, your table is ready, if you will kindly just follow this young man here, he will lead you to your table," she gestured to a man that was standing to the side.

"Thank you," we said in unison as we walked up to the man.

"My name is Jerry. If you will please follow me to your table," he said.

He grabbed two menus, and gestured for us to follow him, and we did as he lead us all the to the back of the restaurant in one of the secluded rooms that were separated by glass doors. The room, including the table was covered in red roses, and candles were burning and placed in the center of the table.

"Your table," he said.

"Thank you," Ashley said.

She casually walked up to one of the chairs and pulled it out for me. I smiled as I walked up to the chair, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you honey," I said as I sat down.

"Anything for you," she said as she went around to the other chair, and sat down.

Jerry walked up to the table, and sat our menus down in front of us.

"Here are your menus. Now what would you like to drink?" he asked us.

"Sweet Tea," I said.

"Same," Ashley said.

"Okay, I will be back soon with your drinks, and to take your order," he said as he wrote that down, and then left the room.

"So, what do you think?" Ashley asked me as she took my hand from across the table.

"I don't know what to say Ash. So far, this is turning out to be one of the best nights of my life," I said as I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you feel that way," she said as she smiled the smile that always melts my heart.

I reluctantly let go of her hand and picked up my menu, and she does the same. We sit in silence for a few minutes as we look over our menus.

"So, what are you going to get?" Ashley asked.

"I think I'm gonna get the shrimp combo," I said.

"Sounds good. I think I'm gonna get the crab claws combo," she said.

"Alright," I said as I sat down my menu, and she did the same.

We looked at each other and smiled, and the Jerry walked in with our drinks and placed them in front of us.

"There you are. Okay, so are you ready to order?" he asks us.

"Yes we are. I'm gonna have the crab claws combo, and she wants the shrimp combo," Ashley said with a smile at me.

"Okay, I will be back with your food in a bit," he said as he wrote that down before leaving.

I added lemon to my Sweet Tea before taking a sip of it, while Ash set the lemon to the side and then took a sip.

"I forgot that you don't like lemon," I said as I sat my drink down.

"I don't mind it in candy flavors, but I really don't like the taste it gives to Sweet Tea. I mean it's suppose to be sweat, not sweet and sour," she said as she glared at the lemon.

I let out a slight chuckle, "You make a very convincing argument," I told her.

She just smiled at me before taking another sip of her SWEET Tea.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something," I said, slightly nervous.

"What is it?" she asked, and sat up straight and took my hand.

"I was just wondering, since you get all production rights to Madison singing your songs, how much money do you actually get out of it? If you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"Not at all. My money is your money now. I get half of what she earns, and the rest goes to the record label," she told me.

"Oh, is it a lot of money?" I asked.

"Depends on how popular the song is, and how many people vote for it or download it off of iTunes or the main website," she told me.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way," I said.

"Yeah, but every song out there still makes some money. I mean even if most of the worlds population hates the song, there's gonna be someone somewhere that likes the song," she said.

"Yeah, that's true, but there's no way anyone will hate that song. You wrote it," I said.

"Yeah, and for you, but that is one of the reasons she likes it. My love for you helped me write a great song," she said with a smile.

"I love you too," I said as I smiled back.

Her smiled brightened, and then slightly fell, "But there is one problem with it. The singer. I'm not saying she's not a good singer, but I know she'll probably change it to fit her style, and if it doesn't fit well with the song, then it won't be as good as it should be," she told me.

"Wow, this a lot of trouble for just one song," I said.

"Yeah, I know, but think of how much stress is put into making a CD. That's even worse. Also, sometimes if the artists first single doesn't go well, then they don't even wanna let them finish the CD," she said.

"No pressure," I said.

"Yeah, well that's the music industry for you," Ashley said.

For the next few minutes we sat in silence, and looked at each other with smiles on our faces, and then Jerry came with our food, and sat it down in front of us.

"There you are, and if you need anything, just call. Enjoy the food," he said with a smile before leaving the room.

"This looks delicious," I said as I looked at my food.

"Sure does," Ashley said as she squirted ketchup on her fries, before passing it to me.

I took it with a smile and squirted some ketchup on the edge of my plate, and sat the ketchup down before I started eating. We ate in silence most of the time, and stole glances of each other, and I swear we were eating faster than usual. I seriously think we really wanted to get out of there, and if you don't believe me, just ask Jerry, cause we were done with our food in about 20 minutes. He was a bit surprised when we asked for the bill so early.

"Ready?" Ashley said.

"Yes I am," I said.

She smiled at me as we stood up, and walked out of the restaurant, thanking Jerry and the lady at the front desk on our way out. We quickly walked to her car, and got in before she started it up, and pulled out of the parking spot, drove out of the parking lot and back onto the main road.

"Time to go to the hotel," Ashley said as we drove down the road.

I just smiled and took her hand as she drove towards another part of town. We drove in silence the whole time while music played in the background. After about a 10 minute drive Ashley pulled up in front of a Best Western.

"Wow, you really did go all out, didn't you?" I asked as she pulled up to the main entrance, where a man was waiting.

"Like I said before, nothing is too good for my girl," she said as we got out, and grabbed our over night bags, while she gave the man her keys.

"If there is one scratch on this car, I will have you fired," she said as he got in.

"Y…yes mama," he said before he slowly pulled off the curb.

"Wow, Ash, I knew you loved that car, but I didn't think you'd go that far just to make sure it stays in good condition," I said as we entered the hotel.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. There are two things that people do not need to mess with me about. You, and my car," she said as she went to the main desk.

"Well, that's good to know," I said.

She just smiled before the lady at the front desk said, "Welcome to Best Western, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I have a room booked for tonight," Ashley said.

"Name please," the woman said.

"Davies," Ashley said.

"Ah, yes, Miss Davies. You should be happy to know that the room has been prepared to how you wanted. It is Room 1010. Enjoy your stay at Best Western," she said as she handed Ashley the room key.

"Thank you," Ashley said.

We turned and headed for the elevator, our bags at our sides, and Ashley pressed the UP button on the elevator. We waited patiently, before the doors finally opened, and we stepped inside before Ashley pressed the Level #10 button.

We waited patiently as the elevator rose, until it reached Level 10.

We both stepped off the elevator, and quickly walked down the hallway until we reached Room 1010. Ashley quickly slipped out the card key out of the envelope and stuck it in the door until the light turned green.

"Here we are," she said as she opened the door and turned on the lights.

I gasped. The room was HUGE for just a room. To the left was a bathroom, and not just that, a big bathroom, with a Jacuzzi tub, a decent size sink and toilet. In the bedroom part there was a decent size dresser, with a flat screen TV, and a mini fridge. There was also a shelf full of candy and sweets. Then there was the bed. It was a king size bed, and it was covered in white and red rose petals, and there were candles everywhere.

"So, what do you think?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Ash, I don't know what to say, except that you are the perfect girlfriend in the world, and I love you," I said.

"I love you too, oh but wait there's more," she smiled as she headed over to a sliding door, and she quickly pulled back the curtains, and unlocked the door, and pulled it back.

There was a balcony that had a great view of some trees, and you could see some of the city, then there was a hot tube.

"A hot tube?!" I gasped as I ran over to the balcony.

"Yeah, I figured we could relax a bit tomorrow, or whatever," she said.

"Wait, how many people are up here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This floor, the ninth floor, and the eighth floor are all empty, why?"

"Well, we could go skinny dipping tomorrow morning, before jumping into the tub," I said as I headed back into the room.

"Not a bad idea," she said before closing and locking the door, and pulling the curtain forward.

"But right now, I want you. You, me and this bed," I said with a smirk.

"I think that can be arranged," she said as she smirked back before she quickly ran across the room and closed the door, before picking up our bags and placing them next to the dresser. She then turned and looked at me.

"Come here, I think you deserve to be treated like you have treated me tonight," I said as I beckoned her forward with my figure before taking off my heels, and tossing them to the side.

"I think I like the sound of that," she said as she also took off her heels, and then she walked over to me.

**NC-17 Ahead!**

I smiled as I grabbed onto her hips, and she sat down on my lap while spreading her legs out behind me and wrapping them around me. We smiled at each other before leaning forward, and our lips collided in one of the most passionate kisses we have ever shared. We ravished each other with our tongues as we deepened the kiss. Ashley changed her position by putting her legs back around me then standing up, and then she quickly pushed me back up on the bed, while never breaking the kiss. As soon as my head hit the pillow, she laid on top of me, which deepened the kiss even more. I wrapped my arms around her, and quickly found the zipper on her dress. I quickly started unzipping her dress as she broke the kiss with a smile, and moved to my neck. I moaned out as she sucked on my pulse point, and then when I finished unzipping her dress, she quickly slipped off her body and onto the floor. I smirked as I saw that she was wearing the very lingerie that she bought today. She stopped sucking on my neck and looked at me.

"What?" she said, as she smirked back.

"I thought that lingerie was sexy when I saw it in the store, damn I was right," I said.

"Well, I wonder if it's just as sexy on you," she said as she flipped us over, before she reached for my zipper, and unzipped my dress.

I smirked as I looked down at her, then slipped the dress off of my body, and then it joined hers on the floor. Ashley scanned my body, and smirked as she saw that I was wearing the lingerie that I had got today.

"I was defiantly right," she said.

I smirked as I reached down to unclip her bra from the front, and it fell to the side to reveal her breasts. She smirked back as she slid out of it and tossed it to the floor before unclipping mine as well. I quickly pulled it off, and tossed it to the floor next to hers. We then both quickly slipped off each other's thongs and kicked them to the floor. We smiled at each other as we took in each other's naked form.

"So, how do you want to start this out?" Ashley asked me.

"Well, did you bring the stuff we bought today?" I asked.

"Yeah, its in my bag. We don't have to use it tonight," she said as she looked at me.

"I told you, I trust you enough to try it," I said as I smiled at her.

"Okay, let me go get it," she said.

I nodded as I rolled off of her and laid on the bed next to her. She quickly got up and went to her bag. She quickly opened it up and pulled out the strap-on, and the lube. She came back to the bed, before she slipped on the harness, and tightened it around her waist and legs. She got back on the bed with the lube and vibrator in hand.

"Do you wanna put the lube on it?" she asked me.

"You can," I said.

"Nervous?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"A little," I said.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," she said as she squirted lube on the vibrator before tossing the bottle on the floor.

"I know," I said.

She smiled as I watched her turn on the vibrator and place into the harness. She let out a slight moan, as the strap-on pressed against her opening. She then quickly got back on top of me.

"Ready?" she asked as she positioned the strap-on in front of my opening.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said with a smile, trying to give her confidence.

She smiled back which gave me more confidence before saying, "Okay, here I go."

We both moaned out as she pushed into me. The vibration from the vibrator ran threw my entire body in a wave of pleasure as she pushed into me deeper.

"Keep going?" she moaned out.

"Please," I moaned out.

She nodded as she thrusted all the way into me, and we both let out the loudest moan yet. She then slowly started taking out before thrusting back into me. This went on for about 2 minutes before we both got comfortable with the feeling, and found a good pace. Moans, and panting could be heard in the room as she continued to thrust into me at a faster pace. Ashley then started sucking on my left nipple as she continued thrusting into me, and my moans got louder with the wave of pleasure that continued to pulse through my body. She pulled and sucked on my nipple for a little bit before switching to the other one, and I could feel my walls starting to tighten around the vibrator.

"I'm about to come," I moaned out.

"Me too," she said breathlessly as we looked at each other.

With one finally thrust into me, both of us moaned out while we held each other as we both came at the same time. We continued to hold each other until our bodies stopped shaking and Ashley fell on top of me.

"Wow," was all I said as I slowly caught my breath.

"Yeah," Ashley said as she slowly got up before she pulled out of me, and we both let out another slight moan. She quickly loosened the harness before she slipped it off and kicked it to the floor. She then slid up next to me, and laid her head on the pillow.

"Are you ready for another round, or are you too tired?" she asked with a tired smile.

"I think we both need rest," I said as I pulled back the covers so we could both slip under them.

"I think your right," she said with a yawn.

I just smiled as I wrapped my arms around her neck, while she wrapped hers around my waist and pulled me closer. We wrapped our legs together, as we snuggled into each other's warms.

"I love you," Ashley said.

"I love you too," I said.

She gave me one last smile before she fell into a peaceful sleep. I too smiled before falling into a peaceful sleep in the arms of my lover.

* * *

**AN: **So, what did you guys think? I know the lemon isn't the best, but I tried! Don't be too brutal please! But I do wanna know what you guys think! So review, NOW!!!! XD See you guys in the next chapter!


	12. The morning after the unforgetable night

**AN: **Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, and I'm soo sorry that I took so long to update! The main reason, as always is writters block, but also school has started back up, so that's keeping me busy, plus I'm in 2 clubs, one of them being Creative Writting Club, so I'm really happy about that. Also, my bf broke up with me, so taking a break from writting a romance kinda seemed like a good idea. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, but I won't know unless you review! See Chapter 1 for my standard disclamers!

* * *

**Ch. 12**

I woke up in a sleepy haze the next morning. I was still in the same position that I feel asleep in, and that made me smile. I breathed deeply and took in Ashley's musky after-sex scent, and that just caused a slight shiver to run down my spine, as I replayed last night's events in my head. My smiled widened as Ashley stretched, and I looked up, knowing that she stretches once she wakes up after having sex.

"Good morning," I said as I smiled at her.

"Morning sexy," she said as she smiled back.

"Sleep good?" I asked as I sat up.

"I always do when I'm with you," she said as she sat up too.

"As do I," I said as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, while she put one around my waist.

"So, what do you wanna do next?" she asked.

"Well, the hot tub sounds pretty good," I said.

"Okay, I'll go turn it on, and you just relax," she said.

I just smiled as she got up to grab 2 towels out of the bathroom, wrapping herself in one, and tossing me the other, before unlocking the balcony doors, and going out to the balcony. She quickly pulled back the cover off the hot tub before turning it on.

"Okay, it's on. Get your sexy ass out here," she said as she poked her head into the room.

I just giggled as I wrapped myself in a towel before getting off the bed, and running over and onto the balcony. Ashley quickly unwrapped the towel from around me, and I did the same, before we took each other's hands, and Ashley helped me into the steaming hot tub before getting in her self. I sighed, as I got comfortable in the bubbling hot water that covered my body. I put my head on Ashley's shoulder as she wrapped an arm around me.

"You know, if two years ago someone told me I'd be sitting naked in a hot tub on a hotel balcony with the love of my life, who's a girl, I'd probably laugh," I said as I looked out over the balcony, "I mean in Ohio, everything was so simple, yet so closed-mined and religious. Its like if you told someone something that didn't go by how God wanted, or how they think life should be lived, then they'd push you away, or try to change you."

As I talked, a single tear slid down my cheek as I thought that's how exactly my grandmother acted towards me when she found out I was gay, and always towards my mom because she married my dad. Ashley noticed and quickly wiped the tear away with her thumb while looking at me.

"This is about your grandmother isn't it?" she asked, and I nodded my head. "Hey, its not your fault, okay? She'll come around eventually," she said with a smile.

"That's not what my mom thinks. She's been trying to have my mom see her way ever since my mom met my dad, and all my grandmother has ever done was stick her nose up at him, just because he's not rich, or not a doctor. My grandmother loved Ben, but once my mom met my dad, it was all down hill from there for them two," I said bitterly. "I mean I guess she's got use to it now, but now that she's found out I'm gay, it just gives my grandmother more of a reason to hate my dad, and even my mom just because she supports me."

"Well, I'm glad your mom married your dad, because that gave you me," Ashley said sweetly.

I chuckled, "You always do know how to cheer me up," I said as I smiled at her.

"I really think it wouldn't be bad to travel to Ohio, I mean I wanna meet your family. Not right now or anything, but like later on this year, maybe for Christmas or something. Your mom, dad, brother, and maybe even Chelsea could go too, if she'd be willing to fly back to the U.S. for the family," Ashley said.

"Really? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. You can't be a Carlin until you've experienced a Carlin Christmas. That would include Chelsea too," I said with a smile.

"Then its settled, we will plan to go this Christmas up to Ohio," Ashley said, as she smiled back.

"Yeah. God, it's starting to get really hot, ready for a shower?" I asked as I stood up, and grabbed my towel.

"Yeah, I am," she said as she grabbed hers too.

We quickly stepped out while wrapping ourselves in our towels, before Ashley turned off the hot tub, and recovered it before we headed back into the room where Ashley closed and locked the door before we headed into the bathroom. I quickly discarded my wet towel before turning on the shower. I felt bare arms wrap around my waist and a body press against my back. I relaxed into Ashley's hold as the shower heated up, along with our body temperatures. With Ashley still holding onto me, I quickly checked the shower's temperature.

"Its ready," I said.

Ashley nodded and let go of me, but took my hand as we stepped into the shower together. I quickly pulled the shower curtain forward as I stood under the shower's hot spray. I looked at Ashley who stepped forward, and without warning took my lips with her own. I let out a moan as I wrapped my arms around her neck, while she wrapped hers around my waist, which automatically deepened the kiss. Our lips moved in synch, and at a smooth pace, as we tasted each other's hot mouth. Ashley easily slipped her tongue into my mouth which made me let out a deep throat moan. I felt Ashley smile before she switched to sucking on my neck.

"Ash," I moaned out.

She licked my pulse point before stopping and looking at me.

"You of all people should know that hotel's don't have enough hot water available for a long shower," I said with a smirk.

"Your right, they don't. Okay, okay, lets take a shower," she said as she smirked back.

I just nodded. We took a quick 20-minute shower, before we quickly turned off the water, grabbed a towel and headed back into the room to dry off and get dressed.

"When do we have to check out?" I asked as I pulled out my clothes from my bag.

"Anytime after noon," she said.

"Well its like 12:30 p.m.," I said as I started getting dressed.

"Then we can check out," she said, as she also got dressed.

"Okay, what time did you wanna check out?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter to me, I really didn't have anything planed for today," right when she said that her cell rang. She quickly grabbed it, "Hello? Oh, hey Ethan," she looked at me, and held up a finger, indicating to give her a minute before she went out to the balcony.

I just sighed as I finished getting dressed and sat on the bed. A few minutes passed before Ashley reentered the room with a slight frown.

"Sorry about that," she said as she sat next to me.

"Its okay, so what did he want?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like we will be checking out early. He wants me at the studio in an hour for a meeting, something about the song I'm sure," she said as she looked at me.

"Okay, I understand," I said as I stood up to pack my things.

"I really am sorry," she said as she did the same.

"Its okay, I understand that you have to be there for the production of the Cd, and stuff like that," I said.

"I promise to make it up to you," she said as she picked up her stuff and waited for me.

"You always do," I said as I came up to her.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

She nodded before leading me out of the room, and to the elevator. We made our way down to the lobby in the elevator, before quickly checking out, and then they brought Ashley's car around front with out a single scratch on it. She looked at it with a smile before paying the man, and putting our stuff in the back, before we got in. She quickly pulled out of the hotel parking lot, and onto the highway. We took the same route as last night as we drove through the city, except the only difference was she went in the direction of our apartment, instead of my parent's house. We drove in silence with the radio playing in the background, and before I know it, we pull into the apartment complex parking lot. Ashley pulls up near the elevator to let me out. I quickly got out, and grabbed my bag, along with hers before looking at her.

"I promise to be back as soon as possible," she said.

"Okay, I think I might call Chelsea and see if she got settled in alright," I said.

She just nodded before leaning over the seat, and I leaned over the car door, to kiss her on the lips.

"I love you," she said as we broke the brief kiss.

"I love you too," I said as I backed up a bit so she could drive off.

She quickly pulled away from the curb, and I watched her drive until I couldn't see her anymore. I quickly headed to the elevator, pushed the button, got in and waited until it reached our floor. I quickly stepped out of the elevator when it reached the floor, and headed for the apartment. I pulled out the key Ashley had only given me a couple of weeks ago with a smile.

_This is the first time I'm using it, _I thought as I ran my hand across the key and the key chain it hung on.

The events of both the day on the beach, and the day she asked me to move in with her ran through my head as I put the key in the lock and turned the key, before opening the door. I stepped into the empty apartment before closing the door behind me. I quickly headed to our bedroom to set the bags down. After doing that, I thought about what I should do next.

_Well, a load of laundry wouldn't hurt, _I thought to myself as I looked at the full hamper that sat in the corner of the room.

I went over to pick it up before carrying it out of the bedroom and over to the laundry room that was next to the kitchen. I sat it in front of the dryer, and walked around to the washer so I could open it. After opening it, I started to load it until I had a full load, and then I quickly grabbed the detergent and pored one load worth of it into the cup before poring it over the clothes, and then turning on the washer. After doing that, I left the hamper behind, and headed into the kitchen. My stomach slightly growled, and I frowned.

_I really don't want leftovers, or a sandwich, _I thought to myself, _take out doesn't sound too bad._

I quickly headed over to the phone that had some local numbers on it. I looked for the one for the closest Chinese restaurant and quickly dialed it. After 2 rings they answered, and I ordered 2 things of Fried Rice, some Teriyaki Chicken, and some Mushu Pork. They said it would be here in 20 minutes, and I quickly thanked them before hanging up. I quickly thought about calling Chelsea, but then I decided I'd wait after I eat to call her, so I headed over to the T.V. and figured I'd watch some until they got here with the food. I grabbed the T.V. remote that was sitting on the coffee table and turned on the T.V. I turned it to The N, and _Degrassi: The Next Generation _was on. Season 5s episode, _Lexicon of Love _was on, and it happened to be the part when Alex kisses Paige.

_Its nice to know that T.V. shows like this are portraying what teenagers go through ever day, _I thought to myself as the show went to a commercial.

I watched T.V. until there was a knock at the door. I quickly jumped up, and grabbed my wallet out of my purse before I opened the door. A young Chinese man stood there with a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Hello," I said with a smile.

"Hello. You ordered 2 Fried Rice, Teriyaki Chicken, and Mushu Pork right?" he asked me.

"Yes I did. How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"$17.50," he said.

I pulled $20, handed it to him, "Keep the change," I said with a smile as he handed me the food.

"Thank you. You have a great day now," he said as he turned to leave.

"You too," I said before closing the door.

I quickly headed over to the kitchen table before setting the bag down. I opened it before checking each box, and pulling out a thing of Rice, Teriyaki Chicken, and some chop sticks. I headed back over to the couch so I could set the food on the coffee table before heading back to the kitchen to get my self a drink. I opened the fridge and pulled out a can of cold Dr. Pepper before closing it, and heading back to the couch. I quickly opened my drink, before opening each box of food, and the chopsticks. I started eating while watching T.V. I ate until I was full, and afterwards, I packed up the food and stored it in the fridge. Deciding that it was a good time to call Chelsea, I grabbed the phone, and headed back into the living room. I quickly dialed her cell phone number, and waited. After two rings she picked up.

"_Hello?" answered a happy Chelsea._

"Hey, its Spencer," I said.

"_What up girl? How are you?" she asked._

"Alright, I miss you though. You get settled in ok?" I asked her.

"_I miss you too girl, and yeah I did, and let me tell you Paris is fabulous as they said it would be," she said with cheer in her voice._

"I bet," I said with a smile.

"_So, how are you and Ash?" she asked._

"Great as always. You've only been gone for a day, Chels," I said.

"_I know, but I know how you two can be," she said._

"Yeah, but that's all in the past. We actually went on a date last night, and lets just say I've only been home for about an hour," I said.

"_So I take it ya'll spent the night at a hotel," she said._

"We did. She spoiled the hell out of me last night," I said as last night's events fast forward through my head.

"_She's supposed to, she's your girlfriend," she said._

"Yeah, and she's also the love of my life," I said, still smiling.

"_Yeah, I know. So, where is Ashley? I can usually here her giggling or talking in the background when I talk to you," she asked._

"She's at the studio. Ethan called an emergency meeting today, so she dropped me off and headed over here," I said as the door opened and Ashley walked in. I glanced at her, and saw that she wasn't too happy. "Hey Chels? She just walked in, and well she doesn't looked to happy."

"_I'm guessing she's giving you her pissed off look?" she asked._

"Yeah she is," I said as Ashley headed for our bedroom. "I'll talk to you later. Stay safe, and I love you girl."

"_Alright girl, and I will. Love you too. Bye," she said._

"Bye," I said before hanging up.

I got up and headed to the bedroom to she Ashley pacing back and forth in the room, red in the face, and yelling in a whisper, but I managed to catch some of it, "I can't fucking believe this. How could she do this to me? I can't believe I actually trusted her." She started mumbling after that, and I lost track of what she was saying.

"Ashley?" I hesitantly asked.

"WHAT?!" she screamed as she faced me.

I jumped back, and she quickly realized what she had done.

"I'm so sorry, Spence. I didn't mean to yell at you," she said as she sat on the bed with a sigh, and she wouldn't look at me.

"Its okay. By how you're acting, I can tell that the meeting didn't go well. Tell me what happened," I said as I sat on the bed next to her, and took her hand before I stroked the back of it with my thumb, knowing it would calm her down.

"Thanks for understanding, but I didn't have any reason to yell at you. The reason I'm so pissed off is because, yes, the meeting didn't go well at all," she said.

"Madison?" I asked.

"Who else could it be? She fucking changed the song lyrics just a little bit, and now she wants me to give up the publishing rights to the song," she said angrily.

"Are you serious? Why would she do that?" I asked.

"Because she wants all the money, instead of splitting it. They put the song up on the Record Labels' website, because of all the people who downloaded the song, it almost crashed the website, so now she thinks she can just take all the money that the song made," she said.

"She can't do that, though, can she?" I asked.

"Of course not, we signed a contract. It's just the fact that she wanted it is what pisses me off. I thought we we're finally getting along, but then she pulls this shit," she said as she laid back on the bed.

"Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out. You said the music industry is stressful, you gotta know that this isn't gonna be the only time something like this is gonna happen," I said as I laid down next to her.

"You're right. She just caught me by surprise, I guess," she said.

"So, how long until you get the money?" I asked.

"Probably a couple of weeks, or until they take the song off of the website," she explained to me.

"Well, until then, we can stay in," I said as I wrapped an arm around her, and pecked her on the cheek.

"Sounds good to me," she smirked as she pecked me on the lips, before her stomach slightly growled.

I smirked before saying, "There's take out in the fridge."

She smiled before getting up and heading in the kitchen.

I smiled as I thought to myself, _how could my life get_ _any better_, before getting up and following Ashley into the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: **Well, there you have it, hope you liked it. Here's a heads up, I'm only predicting about 2 chapters left in this story, but don't worry, I think ya'll will be happy with the ending, and because of the break up, and there only being atleast 2 chapters left, I'm not gonna have a beta anymore, at least for this story, but I am planing on writting a sequal if the ending plans out how I want it too, but until then, review please!


	13. Hard work finally pays off

**AN: **Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Okay, I know it seems abit short, but thats because this is simply just a filler chapter, but it contains vital info that will lead up to the final chapter! Yes, I said it, there is only going to be one more chapter, but I will only write it if I get lots of good reviews, and it doesn't have to be just about this chapter, just about what you think about the story in general. Okay, so read and review please! See Ch. 1 for my standard disclamers!

**Warning, some sexual content! You've been warned!**

* * *

**Ch.13**

**A month and a half later**

I groaned as I started to stir from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes in a squint as the sun shone in the room. I reflexively reached next to me for Ashley, but was met with air. I quickly sat up, and looked next to me to see that Ashley was nowhere to be found.

"Ash?" I called out.

I waited a minute, but no one answered.

"Ashley?!" I yelled out.

Again, no answer, so I got up, grabbed my robe off the hanger to put it on, checked the bathroom, and when I found it empty, I headed for the kitchen. No one was there, but I did notice a letter that sat on the kitchen table. I picked it up, and noticed it was from Ashley.

It read:

_Spencer,_

_If you're reading this then I must not be back yet. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you awoke, but Ethan called early this morning and called for an emergency meeting. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll call when and if I can, especially if I find out I'll end up being here all day. I'll see you later on today. I love you._

_With Love, _

_**Ashley Davies **_

I smiled as I ran my fingers over Ashley's handwriting. I quickly smelled it, and it smelled like vanilla.

_Smells just like her, _I thought to myself.

I quickly looked at the oven clock, and saw that it read **12:30 p.m. **I sighed as I sat the letter down and thought about what I should do next.

_A shower wouldn't be a bad idea, _I thought to myself with a smile.

I quickly ran back into the bedroom, dropping the robe as soon as I got in there, and headed for the stereo. I flipped through Ashley's CD collection, and mine before I pulled out Katy Perry's _One of the Boys_. I quickly turned it to track 2, and "I Kissed a Girl," came through the speakers. I quickly turned it all the way up before grabbing a towel and heading into the bathroom. I turned the shower on a hot steamy blast before stepping in. As I grabbed the shampoo so I could lather it in my hands, I thought about how great these past 2 months have been.

Living with Ashley was everything I thought it was going to be, and so much more. Not having to get dressed after having sex, being able to hold her every night, and kiss her as much as I want was just a few of the many things I was able to enjoy while living with her. Unfortunately, this will only last a couple of more weeks, since I start college very soon, too soon for my taste, and she's been at the studio a lot these past few weeks to help finish up the music video and launch it for Madison's first single. For college, since I'll be living on campus, I only get to see Ash on the weekends. It sucks, but it's a small sacrifice I don't mind paying if it means getting a good college education. We always have after college, and the rest of our lives, I hope.

As I thought about theses things, I didn't notice the body that had slipped in behind me, and the arms that wrapped around my waist as I was washing my body.

"Eeep!" I screeched out as I quickly turned around.

"Ashley!" I yelled as I swapped her with my hand.

She busted with laughter before saying, "I'm sorry Spence. I just couldn't resist."

"Your lucky your naked, or I don't think I would be so forgiving," I said angrily before smirking and grabbing her by the arm to pull her into me.

Our lips met in a fiery kiss, and she slightly shirked as our lips collided, but soon deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist. Tongue was met with tongue as our hands roamed each other's bodies in a fiery passion. Soon, our hands found each other's center, and we started pumping into each other in a fast pace, in sync rhythm. We moaned into each other's mouth as we both came fast and hard at the same time. We held each other's bodies as we came down from the high. We soon recovered and slowly pulled ourselves apart from each other. We looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we should finish that shower," I said with a small smirk.

She just nodded as she started to finish what I stared, and began washing my body. In about 20 minutes we finished the shower before getting out to dry off, and we lazily trudged to the bed to lie down. We laid in silence for a few minutes before I remembered that Ashley wasn't here when I got up this morning.

"So, what was the emergency meeting for?" I casually asked.

"Oh, to talk about how good the single was doing, and how good everyone thought the music video was," she said.

"And?" I asked.

"It got over 2 million hits, and it has so many paid for downloads that it crashed the recording company's system," she said.

"WOW! That's awesome," I said.

"Oh, not only that, I got paid today," she said.

"Mind if I ask how much?" I asked.

"Not at all. $2,000,000," she said casually.

"Damn! That's a lot in some since," I said.

"Yeah, not really in the music world, but it's a good start for her. I put the money in my banking account, but I can pull it out anytime I want," she said.

"Okay, that's cool. Any plans to use the money for?" I asked.

"Maybe, you'll find out in a week," she said as she got up and got dressed.

"A week? Why not now?" I asked, as I followed suite and started getting dressed as well.

"Cause it's a surprise," she said.

"Ugh, I hate surprises," I said.

"I know you do," she said as she finished getting dressed and headed for the kitchen, "Come on, lunch is on me."

I smiled as I followed with only one thought on my mind; _I hope next weekend comes fast._

* * *

**AN: **So, what did you guys think? And what do you think the suprise is? Fill free to take a guess in your reviews! Well, I'll see you guys next time with the final chapter! Review please!

* * *


	14. The begining of a bright future

**AN: **Hey guys! I'm back with the final chapter! Yes, I know, the final chapter, but don't worry, I am planing to do a sequal, and if u got any ideas, PM me. Sorry it took me so long to update, but like I said its the final chapter, and I had to make sure it was perfect for u guys. In other news, my bf and I got back together, I love you Mikie! Now, I would like to thank those people who have given me support, and advice threw this wonderful experience:

**Mikie-From-Ireland: **Mikie, love, you are my rock, and my biggest support system. I LOVE YOU!!! You are also and amazing writer and the main reason why I started writing. Thank You

**Hotcuttii3:** You are one awsome chick, and ur halarious! Your reviews make me laugh, and ur hot ur self, XD! You are one of the reasons why I started writing Spashley stories, because ur an amazing writer.

**Cyberbaby:** Although I haven't seen ur reviews on here for awhile, ur one amazing writer, and u gave me some good advice through ur reviews. Your the main reason why I started writing Spashley stories, because u give ur stories soo much life, and it made me want to write like that, I applaud you.

Thank you to those who have supported me, and to all of you who have reviewed. This has been one tough story to write, but you guys made me want to continue. Now, I present to you the final chapter in **Moving in Together**, enjoy! See Ch. 1 for my disclamers. Read and Review please!

**Warning: This chapter is rated NC-17 for strong sexual content. If you don't like that sorta thing, then I suggest you turn around and leave!**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 14**

**A week later**

_Today's the day; _I thought to myself as I sat in the living room, and unfortunately Ashley wasn't here because she was getting everything ready for tonight. The only thing that I was told about tonight was that I'd be spending my day at my parent's house getting ready, and that it was a formal dinner date for just the 2 of us.

I hadn't seen Ashley all week, and when I did, she was distant, and it scared me, but last night she seemed a bit happier, so I knew it had to do with the surprise. I had a few ideas in mind for what it could be, but I don't wanna jinx it by mentioning anything. Earlier this week though Ashley gave me like $500 and my mom took me to the mall to only buy an outfit for tonight and some other things for tonight, so I know it must be something big. I have a feeling that my parents know everything because my mom acted really happy, and kinda distant, like Ashley, when we were at the mall, so I know something is up.

A knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts, and I quickly looked up at the clock on the wall, and it read **11:30 a.m. **_Just on time, _I thought to myself as I grabbed my bag that held my outfit and my overnight bag. I quickly approached the door before opening it. I saw my mom standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey mom, just on time," I said as I stepped out in the hall next to her, and quickly turned around to lock the door.

"Told you I would be," she said with a smile as she took a bag from me, and we started down the hallway together.

We arrived at the elevator, and I pressed the down button on it. It quickly arrived to our floor, and we entered the elevator before pressing the L1 button, and the doors closed before it started to descend down to the carport. The elevator beamed when it reached the carport, and we quickly got off the elevator so we could head towards my mom's car. She quickly unlocked it before we threw my bags in the back seat and got in. She quickly started up the car, and backed up so she could drive out o the carport and onto the highway.

"Hungry?" she asked as she drove down the highway.

"Starving," I responded.

"How about lunch?" she asked.

"Sure, have anything in mind?" I asked her.

"How about that pizza place near the house? We can order on the way back, and after we drop your stuff at the house, we could go back and pick it up," she suggested.

"Okay, sounds good," I said.

"Good," she said.

After that, we drove in silence, just enjoying the hustle and bustle of Los Angles, and that way my mom can concentrate on driving, cause L.A. sure is one crazy city. After about half-an-hour of driving we reached the pizza place. My mom quickly pulled up to it, and pulled into an empty parking spot.

"Okay, I'll go order the pizza, and you can sit here. You want cheese right?" she asked me.

"Right," I said.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she said before grabbing her purse, and getting out.

I quickly turned on the radio to Sirius Satellite Radio, and turned the station to Top Hits 40. A beginning of the new song started, and I quickly recognized it as _Dirty Mind_, but with abit of an R&B flavor added to it. I slight smile appeared on my face as Madison's voice started to come through the speakers. I listened to how Madison's unique voice brought the song an upbeat flavor to it. I liked it, but I didn't love it. Ashley's version will always be my favorite. As I continued to listen to the song, my mom got back in the car. She quickly paused from putting the key in the ignition and listened to the song.

"Is this the song that Ashley has been working on?" she asked me.

"Yep, that's it. Awesome isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, its amazing," she said as she tapped her finger to it before starting up the car, and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, I like Ashley's version abit better, but Madison's voice brings a unique style to it, I think," I told her as she turned into the neighborhood.

She smiled, "Ashley always comes first, doesn't she?" she asked me.

"Of coarse," I said, as I smiled back.

Her smiled just widened as we pulled into my parent's drive way. She turned the car off and we quickly got out before grabbing my bags from the back seat. We then headed to the front door, and before we could open it, my dad did. I greeted him with a kiss on a cheek and a hug.

"Hey dad," I said as I released him from the hug.

"Hey sweetie," he said as he took my bag from me, and the one from my mom before ushering us inside. "How has your day been, Spence?" my dad asked me as we headed into the living room.

"Okay, a bit nervous about tonight, cause I know how Ash can get with her surprises, but I trust her," I told both my parents as we sat down at the couch where my brother was sitting and watching T.V.

"Hey Spence," he said as he gave me a brief hug.

"Hey bro," I said as I hugged him back.

"Oh, and believe me you have nothing to worry about tonight," Glen told me with a small smile.

"You know too? Who else knows?" I asked as I looked at all three of them.

"No one else, except Chelsea," Glen said as his smile grew.

"Ugh," I said as I sat back on the couch.

He just laughed as my mom turned to me and said, "Trust me Spencer, it's worth it."

"It better be," I grumbled as I crossed my arms.

"Oh, honey, I ordered pizza on the way here at that place around the corner. Would you mind go picking it up in about 20 minutes?" my mom asked my dad.

"Of coarse," he said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go freshen up," I said before standing up.

"Okay honey, shout if you need anything," my dad said.

"I will," I said before grabbing my bags, and heading upstairs.

I headed into my old bedroom, and sat my bags on the bed before sitting down. I sighed as I lay back on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling, and all these thoughts pored into my head.

_What if she really does asks me THAT question; I don't know what I'd do. I mean I love her with everything that I have, but what if I'm not as ready as I think I am, _I thought to myself as butterflies started to form in my stomach.

For a while I just sat there, thinking a lot of the same thing over and over in my head. Before I knew it, dad was already back home with the pizza, and mom was calling me down for lunch. I quickly got up, and headed downstairs. I headed towards the kitchen where the pizza sat on the table, and my mom and dad were pulling out plates, and drinks for everyone. I quickly took my original seat at the table as Glen sat across from me, while mom and dad came in, and handed us our plates, and drinks. They sat down, and we all quickly grabbed a slice of pizza and dug in.

After lunch, I headed back upstairs, telling my mom that I was going to go ahead and take a shower.

**7 hours later**

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red strapless halter dress, that was VERY low cut, and my hair was done up in a bun. My make-up was smoky; the look went very well with a dress, and the hair.

_I think Ashley might finally go weak in the knees, _I thought to myself, _cause I look hot if I do say so myself._

The doorbell ringing broke me out of my thoughts.

"It's time," my dad said behind me with a smile.

I nodded before getting up, and grabbing my bags and my purse. My dad quickly took the bags and shouldered them before looping our arms together, and escorting me down the staircase. We rounded the corner to the front door, and my jaw dropped as I looked at the figure standing in front of me.

Ashley was wearing the same dress as me, only it was black, and lower cut then mine. Her hair was, and as wavy as it always has been, and her single red streak was straight. She was wearing the nose crinkle smile that made my heart melt. It only took me seconds to get over my shock, and smile back at her.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said.

Ashley quickly took the bags from my dad, and with a kiss and hug to each parent, she escorted me to the car. After throwing my bags into the car, she quickly opened the door to my car.

"My lady," she said with a smile.

"Thank you baby," I said before scotching in.

"Don't thank me yet," she said before she grabbed a bandana out of the glove box.

"Face the driver seat," she said.

"Do you have to blindfold me?" I asked, but I turned my head anyways.

"You trust me, right?" she asked as she placed the blindfold over my eyes, and tied it.

"With my life," I simply said as I faced back towards the front.

"Good, all I'm doing is trying to keep the secret a secret as long as possible. Keeps the suspense up, you know?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

She just laughed before closing the passenger door, and then I heard her get into the driver seat and start up the car. She quickly pulled out of my parent's driveway, and with that we were off. At first the car was silent, but it was a good, nice silence, but there was this feeling in the air, and in me that Ashley had something to say. Also, I noticed she seemed a bit nervous when she was in my parent's house, also when she put the blindfold on me. I had to find out what was bothering my love so much.

"Is everything fine, Ash?" I asked her.

"Of coarse, everything is fine, why wouldn't it be?" she asked me, with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"You seem on edge a little, and a bit nervous. Does it have to do with the date?" I asked.

"No, of coarse not, everything will be fine, I think you're the one who is nervous," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded.

"Ok, ok. God, I sometimes hate how you can read me so well," she said.

"I'm just that good, now tell me what's wrong," I said.

"I'm just worried that everything won't go as planed tonight. I want this night to be perfect for you, and for us," she said.

"It already is Ash, because I am spending it with you. Whatever you have planed is just icing on the cake," I said with a smile.

I felt Ashley take my hand, and I gave her a reassuring squeeze before she kissed the back of it, "Thanks Spence. You always know how to cheer me up," she said.

"Its because I love you, and I don't wanna see you upset, ever," I told her.

"I know, and I love you too," she said.

I just smiled again as Ashley sat our hands down in between the seats, and continued to drive. I intertwined our fingers, and got back into the comfortable silence we were in once before. We stayed like that for at least another half hour, but I couldn't really tell how long it was because I couldn't see the clock, or anything else for that matter. Finally the car came to a stop, and I could hear Ashley put the car in park before turning the car off.

"We are here," she said.

I then felt her fingers brush the side of my face before she reached behind my head and untied the knot of the blindfold. As it fell off of my face, and into my lap, I gasped at the sight in front of me. We were parked in a boat dock parking lot, and in front of us sat a beautiful, white yacht, and behind it laid the vast ocean, and up and down the sides were numerous docks.

"Ashley…" was all I said.

"I wanted this night to be as special as possible for us," she said as she squeezed my hand.

My smile only got bigger as I looked at the beautiful, white yacht.

"Come on, let's get our stuff, and head to the yacht. I only have it booked until noon tomorrow, so we better enjoy it while we can," she said as she opened the door.

I simply nodded as I followed her actions, and we both got out before going into the back, and grabbing our bags. We joined back together at the front of the car before joining hands and walking towards the yacht. We walked onto the dock before heading up the path way that led up to the top deck of the yacht. A man in a black tux stood at the top.

"Welcome ladies, I will be your butler for this evening. May I take your bags?" he asked.

We both nodded and handed him our bags. He took them with a nod before walking a few feet before turning and walking down a staircase that I assumed lead to the lower deck.

Ashley then smiled at me before pulling more onto the yacht, and as we rounded as small corner, we were at the front of the yacht, and in the center stood a canopy with a table underneath, and a small platform, that was set up like a stage that had a microphone, a stool, and Ashley's acoustic guitar on its stand, along with some speakers.

"Wow Ashley," I said as I looked around. "How did you get a hold of such a beautiful yacht?"

"It belongs to one of my dad's friends. When my dad passed away he told me if I ever needed anything to just give him a call, so I told him about what I had planed for us, and he offered one of his finest butlers, named Jonathan, and his yacht," she explained to me.

"That's nice of him, but I thought you said we only had the yacht until noon tomorrow?" I asked her.

"I told him we'd be out of here by then so he can get it cleaned, because we really have the butler until after dinner, then I gave him the rest of the night off so we can be alone," Ashley told me.

"Oh, ok. Makes since now," I told her.

"Yeah, so are you ready to eat yet?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I am actually," I told her.

With a smile, Ashley walked us over to the table before pulling out my chair.

"Here you go baby," she said.

"Thanks honey," I said as I sat down.

"Anything for you," she said before kissing me on the cheek.

She then quickly headed over to the other side of the table before sitting down. Then Jonathan came to the table.

"Are you ladies ready for dinner?" Jonathan asked us.

"Yes, I think we are Jonathan," Ashley told us, and I nodded in agreement.

"All right then, I will be back shortly with your drinks, and meal," he simply said before walking off.

"I'm guessing you had the meal planed as well," I said with a smile.

"Like I said, everything had to be perfect for tonight," she said with a smile.

"Mind if I ask what we are having?" I asked her.

"Not at all babe. We are having your favorite, shrimp Alfrado, with iced tea," she told me.

"Sounds perfect, just like you," I said.

She gave me her crinkled nose smile, and then Jonathan came back with two trays, one holding each of our meals, and drinks, before he placed them each in front of us. We thanked him before he walked off. We both smiled at each other before digging in.

"Oh my god. This is amazing," I said as I took another bite.

" It better be, I ordered it from the best Italian restaurant in the city. Spent all week reading reviews for different restaurants until I finally found it," she said.

"You're too perfect," I said as I grabbed her hand from across the table.

"Like I said before, you bring out the best in me," she said as she squeezed my hand.

I just smiled before I continued to eat. The rest of the meal passed with light conversation, us feeding each other, and a lot of flirting and hand holding. It took all my willpower to not jump Ashley then and there. As soon as we were done Jonathan came back to take our plates.

"You ladies enjoy the rest of your evening. It is time that I depart, hope I have served you well," he said with a smile.

"Of coarse you have. Get out of here, and go kiss that wife of yours good night," Ashley said.

I just nodded in agreement before Jonathan said his final goodbyes and left us in peace.

"He's nice," I said as I got up and moved in front of Ashley.

"Yeah, he is," she said before patting her lap.

I just smiled before taking a seat in her lap and wrapping my arms around her neck. I pushed her hair back before giving her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Mmm, as much as I love this position, and as much as I want to take you to the lower deck and make love to you, our evening isn't over yet," she said. "I want to sing a song for you."

I only nodded before standing up. Ashley stood herself before making her way over to the makeshift stage, and turning on the power for the speakers. She grabbed her acoustic guitar, and sat on the stool.

"I wrote this song for you for our anniversary, and I know by now that you have probably heard Madison's version on the radio, but I have yet to perform it live for you," she said.

I quickly grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the stage before sitting down, and giving Ashley my full-undivided attention.

She started strumming her guitar into the exact tune that the song called for. She leaned forward, and as her husky voice came through the speakers, I was completely mesmerized:

_Summer's getting hotter and winter's growing colder...  
And everybody's turning another year older  
I wonder when I'll be lying head to toe again  
With you my friend  
And time will stop and space will bend_

_Please come find me with your dirty mind_

_Here you come just like a meteor shower  
Call me up at the dreamiest hour  
Sighing with your lazy voice on the phone_

_Oh please come find me with your dirty mind  
Hold me down until I cry  
With your wicked secret smile_

_Hold me down until I cry  
With your wicked secret smile  
Hold me down and make me cry_

_Please come find me with your dirty mind  
Hold me down until I cry  
Please come find me with your dirty mind  
With your wicked secret smile_

Through the entire song, my eyes were locked with Ashley, and not once did my smile leave my face. As soon as the final tune of the song stopped, Ashley placed the guitar back on its stand, and stood. She walked around the microphone before stepping off stage, and then quickly pulled me too my feet.

"I have one last surprise," she said. "Please, don't say anthying until I am done."

I only nodded.

"Spencer, you are everything to me. You're my rock, my love, and my life. My heart is in your hands, and can promise you that you will always hold it in your hands only if you want it. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she then got down on one knee, pulled out a little black box, and opened it. "Spencer Carlin, will you marry me?"

My heart was racing, and a zillion thoughts were racing throught my mind, but only one made since. One simple word escaped my mouth, "Yes. Yes I will marry you Ashley," I told her with a huge smile on my face.

She smiled back before slipping the ring on my left ring finger. It was a ring with 3 diamonds in the middle, one big one in the middle, and two to the side, and it was held by a silver band. Not too simple, but not too elegent. Ashley quickly stood up, and I engulfed her in a hug.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," said my new fiance, and the true love of my life.

"So, does that earlier request still stand?" I asked as we broke the hug.

**NC-17 AHEAD!**

Ashley didn't answer, instead she took my hand and lead me to the staircase that lead to the bottom deck. I follwed her down the staircase, and to the right before she opened a door that lead into the bedroom. I could care less what the bedroom looked like except the bed. Ashley lead me over to the queen size bed and sat down, and I followed in suite. No other words were needed as Ashley took my lips with her own in a passionate kiss. The kiss deppened eminsly as our tounges met, and started to battle for domianace. Ashley soon over powered me before she started pushing me up the bed. A feeling of desire, and want burned inside of me as my head hit the pillow and Ashley towered over me, deepening the kiss even more. Hands started to roam, and Ashley broke the kiss before she moved down to kiss my neck. As she started to suck on my pulse point, I let out a deep throat moan. I felt her smirk against my skin, which only made the desire between my legs burn even more.

"I want you so bad," she whispered in a husky voice into my ear.

I replyed with a moan before she took my shirt between her fingers and pulled me up slightly before swiftly removing it. She quickly removed her shirt as well before moving her hands down to my pants. I raised my hips up slightly as she unbuttoned, and unzipped them before pulling them off of my legs and onto the floor. My hands soon found her own pants button, and I quickly unbuttoned them before she slipped them off and onto the floor. She slowly climbed back up me, and hovered over me with a smile.

"There is something that I would like to try tonight, but I will only do it if you want me too," she told me as she looked into my eyes.

All I saw was love and devotion in her eyes, and I knew I could trust her.

"You know I trust you, Ash," was all I said to her.

She only nodded before discarding the last of our clothes. She then shifted her knee in between my legs, and pressed down on my center. I let out another moan before she recaptured my lips with hers. Our hands roamed again, and I went quickly to her breast while she laid her hands at my hips. We stayed in that position for a few minutes, just trying to take each other in as much as we could, before Ashley finally broke the kiss.

"Spread your legs, and raise up abit," she said before moving to the side.

I did what she asked, not questioning her at all. She then shifter herself sideways, and got back onto of me, crossing our legs with one another before our centers were almost touching.

"Oh, I see now," I said.

"You trust me right?" she asked.

"With my life," I said with a smile.

She smiled back, "Alright, here we go."

She slowly pressed our centers together, and once our clits touched, we both let out a moan. Ashley slowly started moving her hips, causing friction between us, making our clits rub together, and the pleasure that I was feeling was sending me to heaven. I started to copy her actions, moving my hips, which caused twice the friction, and twice the pleasure. We soon worked together at a steady and plesurable pace. Soon we moved faster, and harder, wanting to get to that high at the same time. I started to feel my walls tighten between my legs.

"I think I'm about to come," I moaned out as we worked faster.

"I think I am too," she replied back.

With a few more pushes, and a bit more friction, we both reached our peak at the same time, and both erupted into a powerful orgasm at the same time. We quickly gripped each others bodies as our bodies shook in sync. We both helped each other come down from our high, and then we both collapsed on the bed together. I wrapped my arms tightly around Ashley as she burried her head into my chest.

"Wow," I said, as I finally caught my breath.

"I know. I have to be honest, this was the first time I have ever done this," she confessed.

"Why wait until now?" I asked, knowing how much experience she has had.

"Because, I head that this particular position of sex is something special that should only be shared with the one you truly love," she told me as she looked at me with her dark chocolate eyes.

I smiled, "You're definanlty something else, Ashley," I told her.

"Well your gonna have to deal with it for the rest of your life, cauze your stuck with me," she told me as she smiled back.

I held up my hand and looked at the ring that laid upon it, "I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way," I told her.

A yawn erupted from both of us at that moment, and we both laughed.

"Guess its bed time," Ashley said.

"Guess so," I said.

We both quickly slipped under the covers before cuddlind into each others arms.

"I love you," Ashley said.

"I love you too," I said. "Now and forever."

"Now and forever," Ashley repeated me.

We both fell asleep that night with a smile on our faces, and dreams about a future together. I don't know what will happen now, but I do know that with Ashley by my side, we can conqure anything.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: **Well there you have it! I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it! See you guys next time when I come back with the sequal! Review please, I want to know what you guys thought about the final chapter, or the story entirely!


End file.
